Hidden Angel
by PythagTheDragon
Summary: The team meets a badly wounded girl called Sakura in the Cadmus underground base, but what's she doing here? She's hiding something, but what could be so secret that no one can find out? Rated T because I'm paranoid. RobinxOC
1. Enter Sakura

A/N Hi everyone! Um, this is my first FanFiction so please be nice! I don't really know what else to say apart from I hope you enjoy this FanFiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters, they belong to DC. I only own my OC: Sakura.

* * *

**Hidden Angel Chapter 1**

I ran down the dark hallways clumsily, only slowing when I stumbled on my own feet. My hand clutched my side and I could feel a warm liquid trickling from in between my fingers. My energy reserves were depleted but I still focused on healing the wound that I had received during my fight to escape. My healing powers worked quickly, but unless I got some rest, it wasn't going to heal any time soon. My breaths were painful and ragged, with every passing moment it was becoming harder to breathe. I was on the brink of consciousness, my eyelids felt heavy, and my head was pounding, but I couldn't stop. They were still after me. Even now I could hear their footsteps coming closer. I forced myself onwards and trudged down the gloomy corridor. My wings were worn out, splattered with blood and missing quite a few feathers. Yeah, my WINGS. Long story short, I think I'm somehow genetic cousins with a bird and I've been like this for as long as I can remember, which isn't very long, and I don't know who I am and blah blah blah. I'm special in a few more ways than just that though but that's a story for another time.

I turned a corner and a huge hall opened up in front of me, the walls lined with pods containing glowing creatures that seemed to be generating electricity and powering the whole place. A quick scan showed that there was no one else in the room but there was a huge set of metal doors on the other side. 'Maybe thats an escape route!' I stopped gawking and focused, and with newfound hope of escape pushing me on, I limped towards them and frantically searched for a control panel.

After searching for a good 10 minutes and having unsuccessful results, I let out a small sigh and slumped against the wall in defeat. As I focused more energy to healing my wound, I assessed my chances of survival in this situation: I was being chased by evil scientists who wanted me strapped into a cloning machine to find out what made me tick, I was pretty sure I could've saved about 10 peoples lives with the amount of blood I've lost in the past few minutes, no thanks to those geno's that attacked me, and I'm trapped 20-30 levels below ground in said scientists evil lair with all my hopes of escape pinned on the rare chance that some one would forget to lock a door. Yeah, it didn't look good for me. I needed a miracle to get out of this, but with my luck, I'll probably get a security camera blaring alarms in my face.

I realised how exposed I was and got up shakily. The gaping hole in my side had closed a little and the blood was slowing, but I wasn't sure if that was because my powers were working or because I was running out of blood. I edged/limped towards a pod, tucking myself neatly behind it but making sure I had a good view of the doors and waited for a chance to escape. 'I don't want anyone coming through those doors and spotting me' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes, the metal doors parted to reveal a tall geno. I knew I would have to wait for another opportunity because he wouldn't leave the doors open long enough for me to get through. If he saw me he'd alert every genomorph in the premises and I wold have no hopes of getting out, but I'm not sure how much longer I have before someone else finds me.

I squirmed further back, trying to make sure he didn't see me. Luckily, the blue-skinned creature seemed not to notice my presense behind the pod, and walked straight past and out the doors I had come through.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and calmed myself down. I pulled my hand away from my wound as it was barely bleeding now and peered out of my hiding place. I was about to step out of my spot behind the pod when the doors were wrenched open and three teenage boys walked through. I shuffled back and questions were already forming in my mind. 'Who are they? How did they get all the way down here? And what's with the spandex?' I pressed myself back into the cramped space and now focused the energy to my tattered wings. They were my fastest route of escape, so I needed them as healed as possible.

The three teens were all in weird outfits and two of them had masks on. There was a red haired boy in yellow and red outfit who was wide eyed and stunned at the sight before him. There was another boy, who had a calm aura surrounding him, that had tattoos running up his arms and two hilt-like things sticking out from his back. And lastly, there was a black-haired boy with a cape who looked the same age as me. He was kneeling down beside a computer terminal frowning at a screen, and he looked like he was trying to hack into the system mainframe.

'Pft, good luck with that.' I thought. I had already tried to get through a terminal, and I got barely anything except from basic stats on the geno's; which I found out anyways when I fought them. All of their long-term goals and projects were heavily protected so I didn't find out anything useful.

I normally would've listened in on what they were saying but I didn't think they'd find anything new so I didn't bother. Until I heard "Project Kr." I froze. I couldnt get anything on that, exept from the name, those were the most heavily protected files in the system. I strained my ears to hear what the black-haired boy was saying. "But the files are encrypted, I can't..."

"Don't move." the three teens turned and I followed their gaze to see a man dressed in blue and gold standing infront of a whole bunch of genomorphs that were poised for attack.

Well this wasn't going to be good.

Robin's POV

"What? Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"At least they got your name right." I muttered.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero." said Aqualad.

"I do my best." Said Guardian.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked KF.

"I think that's my question boys," Guardian replied "I'm chief of security, you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice league, figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" shouted Kid Flash.

"Weapons? What are you-, what have I-" Guardian clutched his head for a moment and the small geno on Guardians shoulder glared at him as it's horns began to glow. "Argh, my head!" The moment passed and Guardian shouted a command at the geno's surrounding him "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Sakura's POV

The geno's spread out and leaped at the three boys, but the caped one threw down a smoke bomb and they headed for the doors on the other side of the room, which happened to be an elevator. 'How could I not notice that! More importantly, I need that ride now!' I thought desperately. I tucked my wings in so no one could see them and scrambled out of my hiding space. With super speedy legs, that could've won gold on sports day if I had ever had one, I sprinted towards the doors, but came face-to-face with a growling geno.

"Woah!" I squeaked as I came skidding to a halt just in front of it. Some of the other geno's heard me and bounded over, and by now Guardian and the three boys had noticed my presence too.

"She escaped? Geno's, capture and retrieve the escapee alive!" Guardian commanded. I swore under my breath as a geno sprung up and swiped at me. I ducked and rolled away but it's claws scraped along the flesh of my arm. I was still not at my best and it was showing. Deciding against fighting my way through the pesky creatures, as I had done previously when there were a lot more, I dodged another swipe and jumped into the air, flipped and gracefully landed in a crouch behind the geno's that were previously blocking my path to freedom. I got up and sprinted towards the elevator like my life depended on it, which it probably did. The three boys were staring at me wide eyed and jaws dropped by the lift doors now that they weren't the focus if the attack.

I practically screamed at them "What are you waiting for, get us out of here!" The caped boy shook his head, opened the doors and all four of us dashed into the lift with the genos in close pursuit. I reached to press a random button on the panel, not caring where we went as long as it wasn't here, and wincing when I stretched my injured side. The caped boy beat me to it, but he seemed to know what he was doing so I let him. The doors snapped shut on the geno's and we were on our way to an unknown floor.

Robin's POV

For a while we all just lay there in an exhausted heap on the floor, catching our breath. I was slightly stunned at what had just happened; one minute we were facing a huge bunch of geno's, then the next we were watching an agile girl flip over them and throw us into an elevator. Luckily I had managed to press the right button in the chaos and we were heading towards Project Kr, whatever that was.

"Um... Could you let me up now?" My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice from underneath me. I looked down and saw I was sprawled on top of the girl from before. Now that I looked closely at her, she was quite pretty; she had waist length cherry pink hair which was partly tied back by a

yellow ribbon, huge sparkling blue eyes with little flecks of gold in them, and a shining silver locket around her neck. There was also a metal collar like thing around her neck, and I wondered what it was for. She was wearing a white, sleeve-less top with light pink edges and separate wide-ended sleeves that were just slightly too long for her arms, a just-above-knee-length orangey-yellow pleated skirt , tight black shorts underneath, and tight, brown knee-high boots.

"Uh, Hello? Anyone home?"Once again her words cut through my thoughts and I shook my head to clear them. "Uh, right." I practically jumped off her and looked to my left to hide the redness creepimg across my face.

KF and Aqualad were sitting up, rubbing their heads. They looked over to where I was and saw the girl. I nodded at them to silently say she was okay for now.

I looked back to the girl in the corner of the lift and saw she was struggling to stand. I offered her my hand, and she hesitantly took it, wincing as she did.

She shakily stood up, but collapsed almost immediately afterwards. I bent down to her level as Kid Flash and Aqualad came over to see what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Aqualad asked "What's wrong?"

She was breathing heavily, sweating and clutching her side tightly, which was covered with... blood. Her white top was drenched in the red liquid and it looked like she had been bleeding for quite a while.

"You're bleeding!" Kid Flash shouted "One second, I'm pretty sure I have something for you." He began to frantically search through his pockets and pulled out a lot of stuff; candy bars, energy bars, other weird kinds of bars, bananas...

'Where does he have room to keep this stuff?' I thought. Meanwhile, I looked into a pouch in my utility belt and produced some antiseptic and some bandages, but KF was still going through his pockets.

I turned back to her to see that her hand was glowing. She was still sweating and breathing heavily, but not as much now and the wound on her side seemed to be closing up slowly.

I gasped and the others turned and saw what I saw too. We all stared before Kid Flash shouted

"Wow! You have powers, and you can heal yourself? Awesome! Robin, I am officially whelmed."

The wound closed up almost completely and the girl slumped back into the corner, her energy drained. She looked exhausted and worn out, but at the same time, her eyes said she had some fight left in her.

I put away the medical stuff as Aqualad questioned the girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing here and how did you get so badly injured?"

The girl looked up and glared at us "Shouldn't you give your own name before asking for someone else's?" There was the fight.

"True." replied Aqualad "I am Aqualad, this is Robin and-"

"Hello beautiful, I'm Kid Flash" He took her hand in his and she looked slightly stunned as he continued. "I'm the fastest Kid alive. Wanna catch a movie later?" I twitched, sometimes that guy was really annoying, now was really not the time and she was obviously stressed enough, so how dare he- wait a minute, I barely know her, why am I getting so worked up over KF's usual flirting with her?

Aqualad pushed Kid Flash away from the girl, who wasn't quite sure what to say, and continued "We are here to investigate Camdus and their operations on behalf of the Justice League.."

"But so far we have had no luck." I finished. "Now your turn."

Her gaze softened and she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Sighing, she spoke softly

"You may call me... Sakura"

'Thats not her real name' I made a mental note.

"I'm also investigating Camdus, but for... personal reasons. I ended up in a fight with a whole load of geno's and was injured." she shifted her posture so that we could see the three pinkish gnash marks where a geno had clearly dug it's claws into her side.

"How many geno's did you fight?" I asked, still staring at the steadily healing wound. I wanted to know how strong she was: I figured a small girl like her, fighting those geno's that even we could barely defeat, would handle about 2 or 3 before she was completely overwhelmed.

"I don't remember exactly because I was fighting for around half an hour, but let's just say now they can't send re-enforcements."

My jaw dropped. I was doing mental calculations; in a facility this big, there must be thousands of genomorphs, and around half would be reserves. If she was being fairly accurate, she must have been battling hundreds of Genos to cut off their supply! Even if she wasnt accurate, she stiil must be able to defend herself pretty well to be wandering around the Cadmus premises long enough to get that deep underground. And she was fighting for half and hour? That requires a huge amount of stamina and technique. Also, when fighting those kind of opponents, there is no luck, so she must be a very skilled fighter, I'm surprised she's still conscious after undergoing that kind of mental and physical stress.

I was still wrapped up in my mental theories when Sakura continued "I was knocked out sometime during the fight and when I came to... I had this collar on." She seemed to be hiding something, she wasn't looking us in the eye as she said he last part and I knew she wasn't telling us the whole story, she was missing out something she didn't want us to know.

She pointed to the collar thing I'd spotted earlier around her neck and I noticed it had a few dents in it as she lightly tugged at it.

"What's it for?" asked KF curiously.

"It restrains my powers a lot, so it was hard for me to heal myself. It seems to be unbreakable and impossible to get off, I've tried everything. It looks like they thought that if they limited my powers, I wouldn't be a problem."

"Guardian said that you escaped, what exactly did you escape from?" I asked carefully. She had willingly given us the answers to all the questions we had asked, but I didn't want to push the borders of her cooperation.

"He must've ment escaping the lower levels." she replied a little too quickly, her eyes darting from side to side, she was lying again. "I knew I couldn't handle another bunch of geno's attacking me, so I tried to find the exit but I couldn't get out. And that's when I ran into you guys. So we better still be escaping."

Kid Flash glanced up at the level indicator to see where we were and Sakura did too, but I already knew where we were going.

"We're going down?" Sakura whispered.

"Out is up!" cried KF.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down; on sub-level 52" I replied simply.

"This is out of control. Perhaps... Perhaps we should contact the league." said Aqualad.

The doors slid open and I jumped out.

"Well, we are already here." Pointed out Kid Flash.

We all got out, but Sakura was a little hesitant before leaving the safety of the lift. She hung back a little and twitched at every little noise.

"Where do we go now?" She asked.

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway #1 or bizarre looking hallway #2?" I replied.

"Halt!" we turned to see a tall blue skinned geno with big horns and wearing a white labcoat. He waved his hand at us and his horns began to glow, sending two gas canisters straight at us.

We ducked as they exploded on the wall behind us and I threw a disk at him, but it stopped right in front of his face and he sent another two canisters towards us.

Sakura wasn't very steady on her legs so as she tried to dodge the explosions, she was thrown to the floor, and struggled to get up again.

The geno sent a canister straight at Sakura and her eyes widened in fear as it flew at her. I leaped towards her, wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her out of the way just as the canister exploded on the spot that she was until a moment ago.

"Thanks." she said, and I could almost hear her mentally cursing herself. I set her on her feet, grabbed her hand and followed the others who'd already started down one of the fleshy hallyways.

Normal POV

Robin and Sakura arrived at a set of metal doors that read 'Project Kr'. The doors had been jammed with a metal container and they squeezed through as Aqualad kicked it free, sealing them all inside.

Robin quickly fiddled with the control panel and announced that the door was disabled and that they were safe.

"We're trapped." Said Aqualad.

"But atleast theyre out there and we're in here" Sakura pointed out. She was looking a lot more stable now that she had directed her healing powers to restoring her energy and she was studying her surroundings.

"Um, guys, you should see this." said Kid Flash warily.

As everyone turned to see what he was talking about, KF pushed a button and a pod in the center of the room lit up to reveal a teenage boy in a white body suit inside. There were three small creatures positioned above his head aswell but most importantly, he had a big red S on his chest, and he looked just like a younger version of superman.

Kid Flash noticed the symbol on the pod and said

"Big K, little R…the atomic symbol for Krypton."

"Krypton? Does that mean..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence but everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Robin, hack." Said Aqualad.

"Huh? Oh, right." Robin hazily replied, obviously distracted. He plugged himself into the terminal amd began searching through files.

"Lets see.. Weapon designation 'Superboy'. Grown in 16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman." Robin explained in disbelief.

"More like stolen" added Aqualad.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Said Kid Flash.

Robin continued "It says here that his solar suit allows him to absorb yellow light radiation 24/7."

"And these.. creatures?" asked Aqualad.

"Genomorph gnomes…telepathic, force feeding him in education." answered Robin.

"You mean Cadmus are making their own mini superman? Creepy." said Sakura.

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Said Kid Flash.

"Now is the time to contact the League." Aqualad decided.

The three boys tried to use their communicators but it was in vain.

"No signal." Announced Aqualad.

"We're in too deep…literally." Said Kid Flash. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Superboy. "This is wrong."

"We can't just leave him like this." said Robin.

"Set him free." said Aqualad.

Sakura just nodded slowly. She wasn't quite sure about this 'if the genomorphs are brainwashing him, wouldn't he be on their side?' she thought suspiciously. 'Oh well, if they think it's okay, then why not? What's the worst that could happen?'

Robin pushed a few buttons and the pod opened.

Cracking his knuckles, Superboy suddenly hurled himself into Aqualad, pinned him to the ground and started punching him.

Robin, Kid Flash and Sakura quickly ran over and tried to hold Superboy back.

"Hey, relax! We're on your side." Cried Kid Flash, trying to pull him away from Aqualad.

Superboy swung round and punched Kid Flash, sending him flying into and through a large glass tube, and it shattered upon impact.

Sakura gasped, and seeing an opportunity, Superboy swung round the other way and sent Sakura into the metal wall with a loud 'crack'.

"Sakura!" Robin shouted, flinching at the sickening sound of her ribs breaking upon connection with Superboys fist.

"I didn't want to do this." Said Robin. He set off a gas grenade in Superboy's face.

Superboy stumbled backwards, coughing and tried to clear the air by waving his hands infront of his face. Aqualad got up and kicked Superboy into the terminal by his pod.

Robin pulled out his taser gun thingy and fired at Superboy. The wires stuck to him and started to send and electric charge towards him, but he ripped them off and pulled Robin towards him. Grabbing Robin, Superboy flipped him, threw him to the ground and pushed down on his chest hard with his foot. Robin struggled under the pressure but to no avail.

Sakura pulled herself off the ground and groaned when she found that the wound on her side had opened again and she now had two more broken ribs making five just today, three more and it'd be a personal best.

She looked up to see Robin pinned to the ground by Superboys foot and rushed over to help. Aqualad was quicker though and he formed a hammer with his hilt like weapons and smashed Superboy off Robin. He tried to help Robin up but he clenched his chest and passed out.

Now It was just Sakura and Aqualad left facing Supermans clone.

Superboy moved towards them as Aqualad shouted "We are trying to help you!"

Superboy picked up speed and ran straight at Aqualad, who managed to dodge in time and tackle Superboy into the wall. He pulled his arm back to hit him but Superboy grabbed Aqualad's fist and pushed him off.

Sakura ran over as Aqualad grabbed Superboy from behind, and Superboy jumped up to the ceiling in an attempt to knock Aqualad off. Superboy smashed Aqualad into the ceiling twice before he lost consciousness.

Sakura was the last one standing, and she was terrified, but she didn't show it. She decided that she didn't have enough energy to use her powers so she resorted to taking up a defensive stance. Superboy turned to her and charged, his fist clenched and ready. When he got close enough, she ducked under his arm with lightening speed and threw a strong punch from his blind spot. It hit him right in the side of his face and he staggered sideways.

Sakura resumed her defensive stance and glared at him, daring him to attack. Her side was drenched in blood and she couldn't move properly because of the broken ribs, so they were both confused as to how she landed a hit on him.

Superboy shook his head and charged at her once again, but this time he was closer. Sakura miscalculated her timing, so his fist connected with her shoulder, even though he was aiming for her head. She cried out in pain as the same shoulder slammed into a metal wall on the other side of the room and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Superboy walked over to the door Robin had locked and flung it open with brute force.

A man dressed in a white lab coat stood in the doorway. He glanced at Superboy as he walked in and noticed his bruised cheek. He looked around the room, noting the four unconscious teenagers. He walked over to the girl and kicked her in her bleeding side.

"I told you that you couldn't escape." He smirked to himself.

* * *

A/N Ooooo... Sakura's hiding things from the team! What's she hiding? I'm not going to tell you! Muahaha!

So... how was it? Please tell me; to long, to weird, not making sense, just tell me! I'm new to the whole FanFiction thing, I only started reading a few weeks ago '_ Constructive criticism welcome, I want to know what I need to work on. I've already typed up the next chapter but I can change it!

I don't know how often I can update, but I'm sure it'll always be on a weekend, I'll probably post the next chapter next weekend.

Please R&R, the button isn't evil... at least not the last time I checked.

SakuraTenshi out!


	2. Escape

Hi again! Sorry I took so long to update but I would've put this chapter up the weekend after the first chapter and I even had this all typed up! I couldn't because my friend had a teary break down because her dad was a jerk and I had to rush over on Saturday and Sunday all day to check she was okay and I had no time! I did consider staying up till unearthly hours to update but then I fell asleep on the sofa and I had school the next day (damn school and homework... grrr) ... so no update then D: Last weekend I was in Italy so I couldn't do it then either and I only got back yesterday at 00:30 and after I slept I had to unpack and stuff so I'M REALLY SORRY!

A BIG thankyou to OwlheadAthena, SilverxDawn, and DarkAngel for reviewing because I really appreciate it; it gives me confidence to write more! Also, thanks to everyone else who added this to your story alerts and favorites, I love you guys too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, it belongs to DC. I only own Sakura my OC.

Phew, now that thats out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Hidden Angel Chapter 2

**Robins POV**

'Time is short, you must awaken. You must awaken NOW!'

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in an unfamiliar environment, which seemed to be happening a lot recently. I looked around the room and realised I was strapped into a pod, and so was everyone else: Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Sakura who was just hanging there limply with a purple shoulder and a bloody red side. Her wound had reopened and blood was seeping out, yet she was making no move to heal it.

At first I wondered if she was still unconscious... or worse... But then I saw her eyelids flutter open and her head tilt upwards slightly. She looked so drained of energy again, but this time it was worse than before.

Her head shot up when she noticed where we were and she looked around the room, her face now panic-stricken and pale with more than just worry, probably blood loss. She frowned as her gaze fixed on what was in front of her and I looked to see too.

Superboy was standing in front of all our pods, staring at each of us individually, but his gaze was lingering on Sakura.

She returned his stare and growled "Its rude to stare you know."

"Leave her alone!" I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, you're giving us all the creeps!" said Kid Flash.

"Hey, KF, why don't we try not to tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" I advised, realising my earlier mistake.

It was then that we all noticed the purple splurge on Superboys cheek.

"Supey got punched!" Kid Flash exclaimed "Who was the lucky guy that did it? I wanna know who to thank for paying him back for me!"

The teenager's head whipped back and forth, looking at me and Aqualad in turn, but when both of us shrugged, his eyes widened and he turned to look at Sakura.

"You hit him? How did you do that?"

"We only sought to help you." said Aqualad, ignoring KF.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" questioned Kid Flash.

"Kid, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in complete control of his actions." Said Aqualad.

"Wha-what if I wasn't?" murmured Superboy.

"He can talk?" said Kid Flash, stunned.

Superboy clenched his fist and replied angrily "Yes, he can."

"Nice going." Sakura murmured sarcastically.

Cue evil glare from me and Aqualad at Kid Flash. "What? It's not like I said 'it'."

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Said Aqualad, ignoring KF again.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things." replied Superboy.

"But have you ever actually seen them? Have you ever seen the sun or the sky?" I asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph made from the clone of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light."

"I'm not sure about this whole superhero/ Justice League thing but even I know that can't be good." commented Sakura.

"To be like Superman is a great... aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod, beyond Cadmus." Said Aqualad.

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS." roared Superboy. "IT IS MY HOME!"

"You're home is a test tube." I said. "We can show you the sun."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, so it would be the moon." Said Kid Flash.

"Not helping KF." said Sakura.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." continued Aqualad.

Superboy's expression shifted from caution to concentration.

"No, they can't." came a voice.

A man in a lab coat, a lady with a clipboard and Guardian entered the room, each with a Genomorph gnome on their shoulder.

"They'll be otherwise occupied." said the man with the lab coat "Begin the cloning sequence."

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough." I said.

"You're going to clone us?" Sakura asked in a small voice. I looked over and I could see her trembling from where I was.

"Yes we are, and get the weapon back in it's pod!" he ordered Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" asked Kid Flash.

"Help us." Said Aqualad to Superboy.

Guardian put his hand on Superboy's shoulder to lead him out, but he shrugged him off.

"Don't start thinking now." the scientist moaned.

A Genomorph gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder and it's horns began glowing.

"You see, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! ...Well, to Cadmus, same thing! Now get back into your pod!"

Superboy turned and walked out of the room without a word.

The man in the lab coat looked over to the woman, who nodded. "The cloning sequence is ready, sir."

"Good. Now my little escapee, seeing as I warned you before, but you didn't listen, you will have to be punished. We shall start with you."

Two metal arms appeared inside of Sakuras pod and they parted to reveal four needles. They plunged into her chest, sending an electric current through her body and they began drawing blood. Sakura screamed in agony, but she seemed to bite down on her pain and the cries were reduced to whimpers. "Stop it. Let her go!" I cried desperately, trying to pick the lock and run to her side without success.

"Don't you worry! You will be joining her in her pain soon enough. But first I want to hear her to scream again." The labcoat guy twisted a dial to the limit and I watched in horror as Sakura began screaming again as the needles began to draw a lot more blood.

Then the same robotic arms appeared in our pods and we were subjected to the same torture Sakura was feeling, except for her it was 10 times worse.

I writhed around in pain, struggling to free myself from the restraints. I was still trying to pick the lock but it was hard to concentrate with the feeling of electricity pulsing through my body. I looked over to my teammates, and saw that Kid Flash was also squirming around inside his pod, and Aqualad was gritting his teeth, yet he seemed to be speaking to someone.

Suddenly, the doors flew off their hinges and I saw Superboy stride in.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go back to your pod!" shouted the scientist. Guardian and the other scientists ran to grab him but Superboy flung them aside.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled.

The robotic arms stopped functioning when the doors were torn offtheir hinges, causing the pain to cease.

"So are you here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy frowned and concentrated but nothing happened. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is my only option."

I finally unlocked the restraints and leaped out of my pod, thinking in disbelief how long it took to pick the locks. "Ugh finally! Good thing Batman's not here, he'd have my head for taking so long to pick that lock."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" asked Kid Flash. "THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS WHEN WE GET BACK!". I ignored him, he had never seen the Dark Knight angry before, and it was terrifying.

I pressed another button on the panel and the remaining capsules opened.

"You free Aqualad and Kid mouth." I said. "And I'll free Sakura."

"Don't you start giving me orders too!" Said Superboy. Despite what he said, Superboy reached over to Aqualad and Kid Flash's pods and easily ripped off their restraints.

I glanced in Sakuras direction, and my heart plummeted through the floor.

"Sakura!" I shouted while I ran to her pod. There was blood flowing freely from the bottom of her pod and almost the whole of her top was drenched in the warm red substance. I freed her from her restraints and she slumped over my shoulder, no longer having the energy to stand. Picking her up bridal style, I walked a few steps back and then set her gently on the ground. Everyone else had rushed over to see what was wrong and even the emotionless Superboy looked concerned.

I felt for a pulse on her neck and started to panic when I couldn't find one. Pressing harder, but not too hard in case I suffocated her, I relaxed when I felt a tiny heartbeat underneath my fingers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aqualad asked "she has certainly lost a lot of blood."

"There's definitely a pulse but it's very weak, wait... It's growing stronger, I think she's healing herself" I replied.

"Her wound opened again? We should really get something done about it." said Kid Flash. "I'm sure I had-"

"Just use these." I said whipping out the bandages before the speedster had a chance to pour out the contents of his pockets again.

KF made a move to take the bandages but I shifted them so that Aqualad could take them.

"Hey!"

"I think we should leave this to Aqualad; there's someones life on the line and we don't want you to mess it up." I replied.

"Humph!" Kid Flash crossed his arms and pouted while I handed Aqualad the bandages and he began to wrap them around the bleeding wound.

Sakuras eyes flickered open and she slowly sat up just as Aqualad finished. She looked down at her bandaged wound and sighed.

**Sakura's POV**

Again? I had made everyone worry and it was costing us time that we needed desperately. This wound was really starting to get on my nerves and I was starting to consider curling up in a corner to let it heal properly. But I cant do that now; this is too important, we have to get out of here quickly.

The three boys were leaning over me and I was feeling a little claustrophobic, but I put on a brave face, pretended I was fine and that the wound didn't hurt at all, which was a complete lie because everything still hurt like hell from when that demented scientist shot an electric current through me!

Robin helped me up, but he was giving me a weird look, which was a mix between concern and surprise that I could stand at all.

"Will you be alright?" asked Aqualad.

"As good as I'll ever be with a hole in my side so come on, we need to move." I replied.

We all turned and headed out of the room. I saw the scientist on the floor reach for a remote of some sort, and my eyes widened when I realised what it was. I quickly ran over to where he was and crushed the device beneath my heel, then ran back to join the others. The collar still refused to come off, so I was guessing that wasn't the only copy of that remote.

The scientist raised his head slightly to yell "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods within minutes!". As we left, Robin turned and threw 4 exploding projectiles at the four containers that held our DNA and they blew up, leaving four smoking pods.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is your deal with this 'whelmed' thing?" asked Kid Flash as we passed through the exit.

We ran through the twisting hallways, trying to find an escape route to safety.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We are still 42 levels underground. If we can get to an elevator, we can-" before Aqualad could finish what he was saying, we rounded a corner to see a a group of huge Genomorphs come to stand between us and the elevator.

Behind us, newborn geno's burst from jelly-filled, egg-shaped capsules on the walls and surrounded us. We were trapped. Jeez, De Ja Vu or what?

One of the giant geno's raised its fist and slammed it into the ground, moments after we jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"I thought you said that they couldn't send any backup!" Wally shouted, dashing past a geno who almost pounced on him.

"I thought I wiped most of them out! Those pod things must have healing properties so that they can regenerate quickly." I shouted back.

I rolled under a huge geno when it wasn't looking, dashed to the elevator, pressed the up button and waited for everyone to catch up. A small geno noticed me standing idly by the doors and leapt towards me, fangs bared and claws out. Thinking quickly, I grabbed it's oncoming arm and swung it into a wall. I rubbed my arm as Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash ran over. We all turned to see Superboy still fighting the geno's.

Aqualad noticed the crumbling ceiling weaken with every blow Superboy dealt and shouted to him "Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves!"

Superboy picked up one of the giant geno's by it's leg and swung it into the other ones, sending them toppling over like dominoes.

"YOU WANT TO ESCAPE?" Superboy yelled.

"Someone got issues." I mumbled.

Aqualad tore open the elevator doors and we all jumped in the shaft.

"Hang on Sakura!" Robin fired a line and wrapped his arm around my waist again as we were pulled up. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leaped up, but began falling.

"I'm... Falling?" Robin threw a boomerang thing which imbedded itself in the opposite wall and Aqualad gripped onto it.

"Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but looks like you can still leap over buildings with a single jump. Still pretty cool." Said Kid Flash.

I heard a sound and looked up to see the elevator coming down onto us.

"Uh, guys..."

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" shouted Robin.

Aqualad and Superboy pulled open the elevator doors together and we got out of the shaft just as the elevator came crashing down on where we would've been.

A bunch of genmorphs appeared at the end of the hall and started running towards us so we ran in the other direction.

Superboy began to tell us where to go, like he knew where we were going.

"Turn left!" He ordered, so we did. 'Any plan is better than no plan.' I thought 'Unless it's suicidal, then it's just stupid.'

"Right!" swerving to the right we came to a dead end with only an air vent in the wall.

'Well this turned out to be one of those suicidal ones then. Whoops.'

"Great directions Supey, are you trying to get us repodded?" KF said sarcastically.

"I don't understand..."

"Don't apologise, this is prefect!" exclaimed Robin, ripping the cover off the end of the air vent.

**Normal POV**

The four teens crawled throughout the air vents, with Robin at the front, then Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and lastly Sakura; who'd insisted she go last even though Robin had said ladies first, but she didn't want anyone looking up her skirt, not that there was much to see because she was wearing tight shorts underneath. It still made her feel better knowing that there weren't any weirdos wearing spandex behind her in a small air vent.

"At this rate well never get out." complained KF.

"Shh, listen" Superboy silenced them and closed his eyes in concentration.

"I don't hear anything." said Robin.

"I'm guessing this is a super hearing thing, but I can feel them, there are geno's in the vents." said Sakura.

"You can feel them?" asked Kid Flash.

"Yes, can't you? It's pretty hard to miss their heavy vibrations below your fingertips."

"Either way, we should hurry." said Aqualad.

"Right."

They kept crawling for a while when Robin came to a stop.

"Through here" He crawled out of the vents and hopped down to the empty hallway as Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash followed.

Kid Flash offered his hand to Sakura as she came out and she took it, neither of them noticing Robin silently fuming in the corner.

Robin pulled up a screen and began rapidly typing on the computer on his arm to distract himself from what he thought was pointless anger without reason.

Robin grinned to himself and looked up to the group and said proudly "I hacked the motion sensors"

"Awesome!" said Kid Flash.

"But there's still plenty of them between us and out." said Robin.

Kid Flash pulled on his goggles and said "Who cares? At least I've got room to run now."

He ran down the hallway and up the stairs in a blur, and any genos unfortunate enough to be in his path were bowled over by the streak of yellow and red. A few seconds later the rest of the group followed, running, but way behind Kid Flash.

Sirens blared and red lights beamed as the alarm was finally sounded. Kid Flash came to the top of the stairs and saw two huge metal doors starting to close in the speeding teen's path and block the group's route to freedom. Kid Flash didn't quite see this coming and tried to stop too late, resulting in him crashing loudly into the huge doors.

"Oh crud." He murmured while sitting up and rubbing his head.

The rest of the team arrived and Aqualad saw their problem.

"We're cut off from the street." he said.

"Thanks, my head didn't notice." said Kid Flash, still rubbing his head.

Aqualad and Superboy attempted to pry open the door but it refused to open, so they gave up. Robin was attempting to open it through the computer system but it wasn't working either.

"Dammit, I can't hack this fast enough!"

"They're here! I can feel them." shouted Sakura, her palm pressed to the ground. But it was too late, they all turned around to see a huge bunch of genomorphs at the end of the corridor advancing towards them.

"This way!" Robin shouted. He opened a door to their left and they ran straight into another, even bigger herd of genomorphs in the next room. In front of the surrounding forces stood a familiar face dressed in the gold and blue spandex; Guardian, who had a geno gnome perched on his shoulder.

The gnomes' horns began to glow and four teens slumped to the floor unconscious, but Superboy was still awake.

His eyes opened and he looked up at the tall blue geno before him.

"You..."

'Yes, I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus, I awoke them when they were in danger...'

'...and you guided me. Why?' asked Superboy, slightly unsure of the voice in his head.

'Because you are our last hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.'

'How can I trust you? A little while ago you were trying to hunt us down and put us in pods.' questioned Superboy.

'Well actually, I helped the girl to-... Ah, I see she hasn't told you yet, she shall tell you when she trusts you.'

Superboy glanced back curiously at the unconscious pink-haired girl and wondered what she wasn't telling them.

All the genomorphs' horns stopped glowing, except for the tall one, and the geno gnome on Guardians shoulder sprung off.

"Wha- Whats going on?" Guardian mumbled.

The rest of the group regained consciousness and stood up clutching their heads.

'What will you choose?' the blue geno asked.

"I choose, freedom." Superboy declared proudly.

"Guardian?" asked Aqualad, having recovered from the pain in his head.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." the geno's parted to reveal the scientist holding a florescent blue vial. "You kids have caused me a lot of trouble today. I had a fire in the upper levels, there was a perimeter breach that I failed to notice immediately, four children have managed to wreak havoc in my security system, and I let a most interesting test subject escape." He said the last part staring at Superboy, who stared back defiantly, and Sakura, who was mindlessly fiddling with a long strand of pink hair, which just raised suspicions around her even higher.

He pulled out a remote from his pocket and Sakuras eyes widened and she took a small step back. Robin stepped infront of her defensively, obviously having figured out her situation, but the scientist just smirked and pressed a button on the remote. Behind Robin, Sakura fell to the floor struggling to breathe with the pain, and scrambling to pull something off her throat.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Robin cried.

"What did you do to her?" Aqualad demanded of the scientist.

"Why I only have her a little shock, except it may be severely harmful if its dealt through the neck, which it is." Kid Flash ran over and knelt down beside Sakura.

"It's the collar, get it off her!" he shouted.

"I'm trying! But this thing's pretty hard!" replied Robin.

"The- the remote..." Sakura tried to speak but she was chocking on her own words.

Superboy and Aqualad turned to the smirking scientist "Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore order." He held up the vial and swallowed it the contents.

He instantly dropped to his knees, completely crumpled up in pain as his body began to bulge in several different places.

The remote was carelessly flung aside and Kid Flash grabbed it and dashed back to Sakuras side. He pressed a button and the collar fell open, and Robin threw it to the other side of the room. She was gasping for air but she still pushed herself up and stood, saying that she was fine when she obviously wasn't. She focused her powers to healing her neck and the shock dealt to her system so that she could still fight.

The scientists' clothes were shredded as his entire figure began to expand and change, and even his own skin seemed too small for him, so parts of it were hanging off him in places. He let out a deafening roar as he revealed his grotesque form.

Guardian charged at the huge Blockbuster monster, hoping to land a hit, but was easily flung aside. Superboy tried as Guardian had, but after landing a few successful punches, Blockbuster grabbed him and jumped through the ceiling onto the next floor.

"That's one way to burst through a ceiling." Said Robin firing his cable to pull himself and Sakura, by the waist, to the next floor.

'Is he doing this on purpose now?' thought Sakura. Kid Flash grabbed on too and asked

"You think lab coat planned that?"

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." answered Aqualad.

They set themselves down on the next floor just in time for them to see Superboy being hurled across the room and crash into Aqualad, knocking the breath out of both of them.

Kid Flash and Robin ran back to check if they were alright but Sakura charged straight at the huge creature. It threw a punch to her right side but she jumped over the huge fist and used her momentum to fuel a kick to Blockbusters shoulder. He blocked it with the other hand and pushed her off, sending her skidding back towards the rest of her group.

Kid Flash took Sakuras place and ran towards Blockbuster, sliding underneath him and distracting him. The huge creature turned to see both Aqualad and Superboys clenched fists heading straight for his face. He stumbled backwards and tripped over Kid Flash who was waiting behind him on all fours.

"Learned that one in kindergarden" said Kid Flash as he dusted himself off.

Robin leaped over KF and threw two exploding disks at Blockbuster, who blocked them with his arm. "Not much seems to be working." Sakura shouted, as she fumbled for something in her sleeve.

"We need a plan." Said Robin.

Robin looked over to where Sakura was unsheathing a hidden katana blade from within her sleeve and ran to join Kid Flash as he dodged a punch. Blockbuster instead hit the pillar and some of the ceiling trembled and crumble slightly.

"That's it!" Robin pulled up a computer screen which showed the structure of the building around them. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash left Sakura to fight the huge unnatural creature alone while he ran over to Robin.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura shouted through clenched teeth while struggling to hold a block over her head as a giant foot attempted to crush her into a wall behind her. She forced Blockbuster back and off her and quickly jumped up and tried to swing at him from above before he could recover. The monster regained its balance and easily knocked Sakura's attacks away.

She decided that the katana wasn't the wisest choice of weapon for this fight, so she slid it back into place in her sleeve and pulled out some small bells on senbon needles (what else does she keep up there?) and started to fling them at the monster. They shot into the rock beneath like bullets with a loud crunch. At first Blockbuster just looked at the three needles embedded harmlessly in the ground at his feet and smirked. Then the bells started glowing and ringing faintly, and suddenly exploded, and he stumbled back into the pillar behind him, causing it to crumble under his weight.

Kid Flash whizzed past and grabbed some scraps from Blockbusters face as he got up. KF looked at the weird material in his hands, then pointed at it and said "Got your nose?"

Blockbuster snarled and followed KF as he ducked and dodged his punches, leading him closer and closer to the puddle of water on the floor. KF ran to the puddle, skidded, and managed to get the target right on the x, before Superboy pounced and sent Blockbuster crashing to the floor with a strong punch. Then Aqualad put his palms to the water and sent an electrical current through it, electrocuting Blockbuster and knocking him out.

"We've got to move!" shouted Robin. They all ran towards the door and the whole place started to crumble as the three remaining pillars were destroyed.

Superboy and Aqualad dived to cover and protect Robin, Kid Flash and Sakura from the falling remains of the the building.

Once all the debris and rocks had stopped falling, Superboy lifted a large slab of concrete and everyone got up.

"Thanks... I really... owe you guys one." said Sakura, panting heavily "I thought... I'd never... get out."

"We… did it." breathed Aqualad, not daring to believe it was true.

"Was there… ever any doubt?" panted Robin. They were all tired but speaking didn't help.

Robin and Kid Flash high fived and then flinched and clutched their chests in pain.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Sakura "Here this should help." She placed a hand on where they were both clutching their chests and she closed her eyes in concentration. Her hand started to glow and the pain subsided, making it easier to breathe. Sakura pulled her hands away and opened her eyes to see two stunned boys gaping at her.

"What?" she glanced away awkwardly.

"How did you do that? That was awesome! It barely hurts now!" shouted Kid Flash, grabbing Sakura by her shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"Owww... That hurts KF. Remember you're not the only one who's injured. And by the way, Sakura isn't my real name, its just part of a name that I liked that some one called me."

"So you trust us now?" asked Superboy.

"Maybe."

"Well then, what is your real name?" questioned Robin.

Ignoring him, Sakura turned to Superboy and Aqualad and asked if they had any injuries that they would like to have looked at. She still didn't want to, no, she couldn't answer that question, at least not truthfully.

Shaking his head, Superboy turned away and strode towards Blockbuster who was crushed beneath a huge slab of concrete.

"See?" Superboy heard a voice from behind him and turned to see Kid Flash pointing to the beautiful night sky.

"The moon." Superboy squinted and saw a figure heading towards them.

The flying figure came to land softly infront of them and Superboy instantly knew who it was by the big S on his chest.

"Woah, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

Many other superheros came to land beside Superman and a green lantern lowered a platform carrying Batman, Flash, and many other non-flying superheros, none of which looked very happy.

"Uh, right. It looks like you guys are getting in a whole lot of trouble, so I'm going now, bye!"

With that Sakura threw down a flash bomb but when the heroes opened their eyes, she was gone.

"How did she do that? And where did she get a flash grenade from?" asked KF.

Robin quickly flipped open one of the pouches on his utility belt and stared for a moment before mumbling something under his breath that sounded like "how could I not notice that?"

Superboy stepped forward and lifted the flap of cloth that was covering the Big red S on his chest to show Superman. Supermans eyes widened slightly while Superboys looked hopeful, having finally net the man he always wanted to be. But when Superman frowned, the smile disappeared from his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman, referring to Superboy.

"He doesn't like being called an it." whispered Kid Flash oh-so-discreetly.

"I'm Supermans clone." announced Superboy. The superheros' eyes widened and they murmured among themselves, in shock.

"Start talking."

Robin did most of the explaining about what happened at Cadmus; what was really going on in the underground labs, the genomorphs, the brainwashing, the Blockbuster monster, how they freed Superboy and met Sakura, with Kid Flash adding his own points in at times.

"...and that was when you guys got here and Sakura took off-"

"She still didn't tell us her real name" interrupted KF.

The Blockbuster monster was hauled away by part of the Justice League and the four teens were left to talk. Superboy occasionally glanced back at Superman, Wonder Woman, and The Martian Manhunter, who were talking, but he was caught staring, or glaring, at them when Superman turned.

He walked over to Superboy, obviously wanting to be somewhere else.

"We'll, uh, figure something out for you. The league will, I mean. For now I, uh, better make sure they get that Blockbuster monster locked up right away." And with that, Superman flew away, following the huge creature in the night sky.

Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash appeared infront of the teens and Batman spoke.

"Cadmus will be investigated; all 52 levels, but let's just get one thing straight-"

"You should've called." finished Flash.

"End results aside, we are not happy; you hacked league computers, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives of many, and by the sound of it, especially that pink-haired girl."

"But we were the ones who got her out of that weird place!" defended Kid Flash.

"She was bleeding to death half the time, she was electrocuted on multiple occasions, and she was forced to fight despite her wounds and the amount of mental and physical stress that had built up. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad looked at the others and said "I'm sorry, but we will. We did good work here tonight: the kind of work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" began Flash.

"The four of us." Kid Flash corrected his mentor, "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" asked Robin.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" asked Superboy, pushing his way forward. He was sick of being controlled. "It's simple, either get on board, or get out of the way."

**Mt. Justice.**

"This cave was the original headquarters for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. And since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." said Batman.

The four teens were standing in the hollowed out mountain that would be their base from now on.

Batman continued, "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will handle training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" asked Robin cautiously, he was liking where this was going but he was worried it would all fall apart if they stretched it too far.

"Yes, but covert." Replied Batman.

'Better than nothing!' Robin thought.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest." Said Flash, gesturing proudly to the insignia on his costume.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter and Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Said Aquaman.

"The five of you will be that team." Said Batman.

"Cool…wait, five?" asked Robin.

'Soon to be six, hopefully.' thought Batman.

Martian Manhunter and a younger girl, who shared many of his features, walked through the door and the team turned to see them enter.

"This is Martian Manhunters niece, Miss Martian." said Batman.

"Hi." Miss Martian waved timidly.

"I'm liking this gig already!" said Kid Flash, walking up to their newest member. "I'm kid Flash: this is Robin, Aqualad. It's okay if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included" she said humbly.

The team walked over to introduce themselves but Superboy hung back. Seeing this, Robin called him over.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M."

As he walked over, Miss Martians top turned black, leaving the cross over her chest red in a similar style to Superboys.

"I like your t-shirt." she said nervously.

Superboy smiled slightly and a grinning Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

"Today is the day." Said Aqualad.

* * *

Yay! Independence day episodes finished! Sakura pick-pocketed the Boy Wonder lol! I think I might try out the whole love triangle with Robin, Sakura and Wally; I've read loads of other fanfics like that and it seems to work, and I think it'll be funny making Robin jealous, I already did it a little in this chapter.

I've still got to finish writing chapter 3 and I feel like it's too long but I don't know where to end it! *Sigh*

I'm looking for more beta readers to help me out, you know what they say: the more the merrier right?

Anyways, R&R please, the button's not evil, I checked this time hehe. Please tell me what you think, I think I might be switching POV's too much, and its only between Robin, Sakura and Normal. Ill try to do it from someone else's POV next time, not sure who yet...

Next Chapter: We shed a little light on why Sakura was in Cadmus all bloody and stuff, but I will not reveal all! MUAHAHA! (sorry, I had a moment there).

~SakuraTenshi out!~


	3. Blueprints

Mini edit (24/6/11) - Hi! sorry this is just because people have been having difficulty reading this chapter due to the lack of double spaces so I quickly put them in. Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter and who saw the new episode? It's on YouTube if you didnt know due to CN slipping up and accidentaly releasing it.

Again sorry for the wait!

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but my internet kinda died...

Anyways, this chapter is original content so I hope you enjoy! I'm planning to try and squeeze some original chapters inbetween each episode which reveal more and more about Sakura... look forward to it!

Thankyou sooo much to those of you who reviewed *chucks virtual cookies at reviewers*, especially Bunni Munchies *chucks frisbee sized virtual cookies*. I really appriciate the advice and I agree that Sakura is turning into a bit of a Mary-Sue, so I tried to tone her down a little (although its not that obvious here).

Disclaimer: I dont own Young Justice; I only own my OC, Sakura.

* * *

Hidden Angel Chapter 3

A pink haired girl walked down a busy road sighing to herself. She was tired, needed more money, and hadn't slept for two days. The money she had collected from her various jobs was running dry because she had spent most of it on food and the hotel room service bill. How was she supposed to know that the food on the tray in her room wasn't free? What a rip off.

She had been wandering from hotel to hotel for days, not staying anywhere too long in case somebody got suspicious, but still staying in the same general area. Secretly she was hoping to somehow bump into her recently made friends, but she hadn't.  
In fact, right now, Sakura didn't really have a purpose, just trying to make a living and keep herself occupied. She was feeling lazy but she needed money so she decided that it was time to take another job and go to work.

**Sakura's POV**

I silently glared through the vent at the plotting villain before me. Slade, or more commonly known as Deathstroke, was bent over some blueprints of some evil weapon or robot or something. My task was simple; some one wanted a copy of these blueprints and wanted me to get them without him knowing. Of corse they'd pay well if I do the job done right, but after doing a basic background check on my employer, I found that they weren't such a nice person. So I've had a change in plans. Their plans. Deathstroke left the room to check on something and I slipped the lid of the air vent I was in off and jumped down to the floor without a sound. I pulled out my camera and pencil and started rubbing out some of the minute details. Silly villains, doing their blueprints in pencil so that I could just come in and change these very-important-yet-small details which will cause the whole thing to malfunction and explode. Which I'm sure both my employer and Deathstroke won't appreciate.  
After making sure there was no evidence of the changes I had made, I snapped some pictures and tucked the camera and pencil into my sleeve.  
So far this was going well and nothing had blown up yet, so I decided to take my leave before everything turned pear shaped. I crouched down below the vent, spread out my wings ready to spring up into it and crawl away when I heard something. A rather loud something actually.

A huge explosion rocked the room I was in and the whole building shook.

'I take back what I said earlier. There has now been an explosion so that wouldn't be so far so good. Well nothing really goes according to plan usually so I suppose I should go and find out what that was.'  
I tucked my wings in and peered around the corner of the doorway to see a bunch of robots whiz past towards where the explosion came from. I waited for a while to put some distance between us before following them down the long corridor. We eventually came to a large room which had a huge hole on the wall and I assumed that was where the explosion was. You could see outside through the hole and I realised that I was in the east wing of Deathstroke's evil lair, which I knew because I had memorised the terrain around this place so that if all went wrong, I knew the best hiding spot.

The robots continued on into the next room, which was connected by a wide corridor and I could hear the sounds of a fight inside. Someone else must have infiltrated the base, but a little less stealthily than me.  
I pressed myself into the shadows of the hallway and edged down it, towards the source of the sounds. Once I got to the end, I turned a corner to get a better view and saw Deathstroke fighting. But he was fighting them. Robin was locked in combat with the villain, and Aqualad, Super boy, Kid Flash and a green skinned girl were thrashing the robots easily. I figured the green girl wasn't an enemy and that she used telekinesis, from the way she was smashing the robots into each other with the movements of one hand while the other was at her temple.  
I looked over to where Robin was and found him struggling to keep up with Deathstroke.  
'It can't hurt to just help them a little, I mean, Robin really needs it and no one else is going to help him. And as long as I don't use my powers or show them my wings, they won't find out anything else. In fact, if I cover my hair, they won't even know it's me!' Sakura pulled all her hair into a pony tail and pulled the scarf she was wearing over her head and it was already over her nose and mouth (A/N you know, ninja style). Robin was kicked to the floor and he groaned as he sat up. He looked up to see Deathstroke towering over him and aiming a blaster right to his face.  
"I guess this is where it ends for the boy wonder." he said smugly "Goodbye Robin."

**Robin's POV**

"Goodbye Robin."  
At that moment, a black blur knocked Deathstroke to the ground and his blaster flew to the other side of the room. Rubbing my head I looked up to see the rest of the team still fighting the seemingly endless robots. They'd be alright, they could hold their own against some killer androids. I turned to Deathstroke, who had gotten off the floor and was now fighting the black blur, except it wasnt a black blur anymore. It was what now appeared to be a girl, who seemed very familiar, about the same age as me. She was dressed from head to toe in tight black clothes which hugged her curves, and her head was covered by a loose scarf. She was fighting Deathstroke well, but even with her speed she wasn't even close to outmatching him.

She leapt towards him and swung her fist, aiming for his face. But he saw this comming and ducked down below her guard and delivered a strong kick to her stomach. I ran to her side as she skidded backwards but she just hopped forward and tried to hit Deathstroke again.

Once again, the evil mastermind saw this coming and he moved to dodge it, grabbing her scarf and tossing her behind him. She flipped and landed nimbly behind him without him noticing. Her delicate landing reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who.

I followed up her attempts with a jab to Deathstroke's left, and while he tried to focus on dodging this, the girl delivered a roundhouse kick to his right from behind. He was caught between the two attacks and we hit both of his sides, knocking the breath out of him. Weirdly enough, while I was certain that my hand connected with his ribs, I was sure that the girl's foot hadn't made contact, it was almost as if he'd been blown away from it by an unseen force surrounding her.

He fell to the floor and I wasted no time pulling his hands behind him and securing them to a pillar so that he couldn't move. I looked up to the girl to thank her but her back was turned and she was already racing to help the rest of the team defeat the handful of robots left. Not that they needed it.

She managed to destroy three or four robots in about twenty seconds, which was pretty impressive for a girl who only fights with hand-to-hand combat.

Superboy tossed the last robot against the wall as Miss Martian walked over to check he was ok. Wally and Aqualad turned to the girl who was reaching into a robot, searching for something. They walked towards her and once she noticed this she froze, slowly removed her empty hand from the robots insides and started backing away slowly. KF and Aqualad stopped and so did the girl. Superboy just looked at her suspiciously while Miss Martian looked curious.

"We mean you no harm, we simply wish to thank you for helping us." Aqualad held out his hand to her and she paused, but cautiously shook it.

"Yeah, thanks for saving Robin, he really needed it, he was getting totally thrashed by that Deathstroke guy." said KF, earning an evil glare from me.

"Who are you?" asked Aqualad.

I peered into the depths of her hood and saw two sparkling blue eyes with gold flecks staring back.  
"Wait a second! You're..." I began.

She sighed and raised her head. She tugged down her scarf from her face and pulled the hood back over her head.

"How many times do I have to say it? It's polite to give your own name before you ask for others. I thought you would know that by now, Aqualad."

"Sakura?" asked KF in disbelief.

"Hey, miss me?"

KF's jaw was hanging open but now he closed it and shook his head before he spoke again. "What are you doing here? We didn't think you'd show again after you bailed on us!"

"Nice to see you too. I don't think we've met." said Sakura as she turned to Meg'ann, ignoring Wally's question. She kept avoiding it and it was starting to bug me. Why wasn't she answering it?

"Um... Hi, no we haven't, but I'm kinda guessing that these guys have met you." said Miss. Martian, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Miss Martian, the Martian Manhunters niece. I'm from Mars, obviously,"

"You can call me Sakura, everyone else does."

"I hate to cut the introductions short but don't we have more pressing issues at the moment, like getting Deathstroke to the authorities?" said Aqualad, gesturing to the villain. Who had disappeared.

"Ugh, it took forever to track him down! Now he's probably taken those blueprints and is halfway to Gotham by now." I groaned.

"What blueprints?" asked Sakura. "These ones?" she pulled out a camera and showed us the most recent photos, of the blueprints.

"How did you get your hands on those?" Kid Flash asked in astonishment.

"Yes, it is quite an accomplishment to acquire the plans for Deathstroke's next weapon without detection," said Aqualad, "I would be very interested in how you did it,"

"I didn't crash through a wall for starters, and I used strategy, so my enemy didn't know my every move." she replied.

"Either way, you have what we need, so lets go back to Mount Justice, download the plans and have a look at what the bad guy's up to!" said KF.

"You want me to just give you the plans?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Well yeah, that would be the easiest thing for us. I mean, what else are you going to do with them?" I asked.

"No way! I worked my butt off to get these, do you have any idea haw long to find this place, disarm it's security and sneak in without Deathstroke noticing? It took ages! And I need to give these faulty blueprints to-" She clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and started trembling.

Sakura turned to try and run out, but Superboy stepped in front of the terrified girl to block her escape. I moved behind her incase she tried something funny.

"What was that about the plans being faulty? And to whom do you need to give them to?" asked Aqualad, suddenly serious. She shakily turned to face him, and I wandered what she was so scared of. We all knew she had been hiding something from us all along, but everyone had secrets, so we ignored it. But now it was interfering with our mission, and she can't be hiding this kind of information from us.

She stared at Aqualad and shook her head, taking her hands away from her mouth.

"I c-can't tell you that." she stuttered.

"That wasn't a question," said Aqualad.

"N.O. Spells no." Sakura said, loudly and slow, having at least partially collected herself.

Then her eyes closed, and she slumped into me, the tranquilliser still embedded in her neck. I pulled it out and lay her on the floor, and pried the camera out of her hand. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so calm and tranquil.

"She looks so innocent, hard to believe that she could mess up our entire mission." said Kid Flash

* * *

So does the team trust Sakura? Not now they don't, but still a little... maybe...

Sorry for ending it so soon, but I've sent the rest off to be read by my beta reader to improve, and yes, I now have a Beta Reader. So hopefully the next chapter will be better. It takes place at Mount Justice and continues on from this chapter.

Please review! It makes me happy! And youtoo can be the proud recepitent of my virtual cookies... maybe next time I'll bring cake... mmm... cake...

~SakuraTenshi out!~


	4. Truth?

Hello there! I would've updated yesterday but FanFiction was being evil... Oh well. Sorry for the unpredictable chapters; I know I said I would probably only update on weekends but it's a lot easier if I do it this way, so I just update whenever I can.

This chapter has been Beta read so it should be a lot better because there has been a lot of rewriting going on. It's a lot longer than the last chapter so I hope it makes up for it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: lastdragonrider and Billiejoeischrist, I'm looking at you! I'm up to 12 reviews now, which really surprised me because I didn't think this story would be so popular.

Also this is my birthday chapter! Yay! I brought cake for nice reviewers! Happy Birthday to me! Sing it with me!... no? *cries in corner*

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Sakura, my OC.

* * *

Hidden Angel Chapter 4

**Sakura's POV**

I awoke to find myself in the corner of a small room with my hands bound behind my back, quite tightly. My wings hurt like heck because my arms were crushing them and I was leaning against the wall awkwardly.

I raked my memories as to how I got here but the last thing I could remember was Aqualad asking me about the blueprints being faulty and who I was supposed to give them to and me spelling out my answer and then everything going black.

I cursed, great, I had gotten myself trapped by the Justice League, the good guys. Which made me a bad guy, which I wasn't. I was tricking the bad guys whom I worked for... wait, does that make me a bad guy if I was working for them? I sighed.

No! The blueprints! How could I not realise? I painfully twisted my arms round to look at the sleeve where I remembered putting the camera with the blueprints. But it wasn't there; neither of my sleeves were. They had taken my sleeves off! It was the most logical thing to do but I still couldn't believe I didn't have all my beloved weapons with me, I felt so venerable. I could still defend myself easily and use my powers if I absolutely had to, but I had made all those weapons myself, so it felt like they had taken away part of me. I hadn't made the katana blade, but that was from someone precious.

Looking around the room, I found that I was in some form of containment cell or something. It wasn't like a prison, with the steel bars and whatnot, but whoever built this certainly didn't want anyone getting out.

The walls were coloured dimly, and the room wasn't lit very well, so it was pretty dark. I could make out the outline of a door on the other side of the room, but I knew it'd be locked, so I didn't bother trying to open the door. Besides, my lock-picking stuff was in my sleeves... unless...

I used the wall to slide up and stand and made my way to the metal door. I turned once I reached it so that my hand could touch the edge of the door.

I clenched my fist and punched out, the lock crumpled and the door slid open to reveal a long corridor, with the room I was in parallel to it. I poked my head out a bit and checked for any heroes or teenage equivalents. When I was certain that the coast was clear, I crept out of the room and down the hallway, pausing at each room to see if anyone was in there. Thankfully, they were all empty and I continued on undetected.

After turning a few corners and not seeing anyone, I began to grow suspicious. Surely the league HQ or wherever I was would be slightly more guarded that this. I half expected to see Superman fly down the hallways.

Turning yet another corner, I heard faint voices coming from a room a few doors away. I edged towards it and peeked in to see everyone in what looked like a living room. Robin and Kid Flash were sitting on a couch watching TV. Miss Martian was cooking something in the kitchen and Aqualad was reading a book.

The voices I heard must've come from the tv because the room was silent apart from that, the occasional turn of a page from Aqualad, and the sound of Miss Martian boiling something in the kitchen.

Noticing that there wasn't an escape door and not thinking that any of them were going to help me, since they were they ones that brought me here, I turned to leave and move on. But I walked straight into Superboy, causing me to fall back on my butt.

"Oww, that hur- mmph!" Superboy covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me away from the door slightly.

"I need to ask you something." he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow then nodded. Removing his hand, he began to speak, but instead of listening, I whirled around and ran full speed down the corridor. I looked back over my shoulder to see a stunned, wide-eyed Superboy staring at me as I raced off.

'What, did he really think that I would stand there and patiently listen to his questions about my personal life while I was trying to escape?' I thought sarcastically,

A few moments later I heard shouts and knew that Superboy had alerted the others to the fact that I had escaped. The thundering of feet behind me proved me right.

I turned corner after corner, making a mental map of the place to make sure I wasn't going in circles, but the sound of the young heroes chasing me didn't fade. I sped up and hurled myself down yet another corridor, realising that they were catching up and I was getting tired. I desperately swung round another corner to find a huge room opening up in front of me that looked something like a hangar. It was filled with all sorts of ships and aircraft belonging to various heroes, and after catching a glimpse of one with a bat insignia on it I ran even faster. There was a huge door which I guessed led outside for the ships to take off and land from which I probably could've taken off from, but if someone was to come in and see my wings they'd have just one more reason to follow me. I wove in and out of the planes and ducked behind a large purpley-red blob to catch my breath.

My pursuers came to a halt at the entrance to the room and I calmed my rapid breaths down to almost silence so that they wouldn't hear me.

"Spread out" Aqualad said, "We need to find her as soon as possible."

I couldn't hear the rest from where I was sitting, but I was pretty sure it wasn't in my favour.

Footsteps echoed off all the walls and I crept around the edge of the blob thing to get a better view. Just as I poked my head out from my hiding place, I felt a gush of wind from behind me. I snapped my head around to see that Robin had landed directly behind me, without me noticing, and was standing in a defensive position in front of me, ready to attack.

I sighed "Ugh. Now I have to fight you! I'm already wiped from all that random running around so I think it would be a lot easier for both sides here if you just gave me back all my stuff and left me alone."

I tapped my foot impatiently, but nothing happened after a few seconds. "If you won't give me my stuff, I'll just have to find it!"

I turned around and ran, leaving a silent Robin to himself, but he threw some bolas after me and they wrapped themselves around my legs, effectively making me face-plant into the cold floor.

I cursed under my breath as I tried to untangle my legs from the ropes by wriggling, but I was just getting more tangled because I couldn't use my restrained hands and I was already tired.

I looked around wildly for something to cut through the ropes with and saw a remotely sharp looking piece of metal sticking out from the edge of a nearby ship and crawled towards it backwards, which must've looked weird, because the junior heroes were giving me strange looks. I twisted my arms so that my bound hands were above my head and pulled on the scrap metal with my restrains. Realising what I was doing, Aqualad raced over, but he was too late. Using my now feed hands, I pulled sharply on one end of the rope and ripped the bindings off my legs, put my hands on the shoulders of the oncoming Superhero, and used him as a support to bound over him. However, he grabbed my hand and flipped me onto my back, hard. I groaned as I felt my head hit the ground with a thump. And then everything went black.

**Wally's POV**

I ran up behind the rest of the team just in time to catch the end of the fight, and see Sakura thrown to the ground by Aqualad and knocked into unconsciousness. I saw Miss Martian wince when Sakura hit the ground out of the corner of my eye.

"Dude, I missed the fight? I asked,

As Aqualad walked a few steps away from Sakura and started to make some calls Robin restrained Sakura again and my curiosity took over.

"How much of the fight did you guys see? Fill me on on the details!" I said, breaking the gloomy silence that had formed. Robin walked up behind me and answered me.

"Well basically, Sakura was hiding, we found her, she tried to run away and Aqualad made sure she couldn't."

He said it so casually that I almost fell over. 'Making sure she couldn't escape, by knocking her unconscious? Really?"

Our conversation was momentarily interrupted by the computer; "RECOGNISED: BATMAN, B02,"

"I'm sure Aqualad did what he felt was necessary." Robin said,

"It looked like it really hurt though." Said Meg'ann.

Superboy was silent.

**Robin's POV**

We were silent for a while, and I used this time to think. 'Was Batman really needed? For a situation involving one fourteen year old meta?'

We heard some shuffling from behind us, and turned to see that Sakura was waking up now. 'That was quick. Oh yeah, healing powers.'

She opened her eyes and looked straight over at us, her gaze uncertain, as if she wasn't sure what to think.

We all stepped towards her at the same time, and she shrunk back a little when she realised that she couldn't move. Batman had now noticed that she was awake and moved to stand slightly between us, as if he thought she would leap forward at any moment.

"What do you want from me?" she hissed. She was trying to be strong, but she couldn't hide her fear too well; her voice was wavering but she glared at us with her huge blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Batman asked flatly.

"Is that a trick question? Because I'm pretty sure you know I'm not just going to hand out my identity." she replied.

"You can either answer the question and gain some of our trust, or there's a new cell waiting for you. Don't try lying either, you'll regret it."

Seeing that there was no hope in winning the argument, she gave up quickly, which was a wise choice, because Batman is known for carrying his threats through. She sighed and said, "That's not a simple question. Could you be anymore specific?"

"Let's start with the basic stuff first, like what's your real name? You said that Sakura was a nickname someone gave you, and you avoid that question each time we ask it, so that would be helpful." said KF, edging his way around the dark knight to stand so that he could see properly, and we all joined him. We had been waiting to find out the answer to this question for ages and she finally had nowhere to go, she couldn't dodge it, she had to give us a straight answer.

"I don't really have one, it comes with the memory loss and the weird power. And I got the name Sakura from some guy in Japan; it means Cherry blossom and I think he was talking about the colour of my hair."

"You don't know who you are?" Miss Martian sounded concerned. Superboy glanced in her direction with confused eyes but then hid it by resuming his glaring at Sakura again, I still saw it though; my time in Gotham has taught me to always notice any changes in my surroundings.

"Memory loss? And power? Care to build on that?" I asked, stepping forward. "and when were you in Japan?"

"Woah, slow down with the questions!" she shrunk back from me a bit, as if to protect herself from my questions but relaxed when I stepped back. "Umm.. I only have memories since about a year ago, yes I have powers, and I can't remember why I was in Japan, it could've just been a Japanese guy saying random stuff. I don't know."

"So you cannot recall what your name is, where you're from, or any other personal details?" asked Aqualad.

"No." she said sadly "I don't even know how old I am."

"I would say you're around fourteen to fifteen. My age!" said Wally.

"How convenient." I murmured.

"Why were you in Cadmus' labs?" asked Aqualad.

Sakura's eyes darkened slightly and she looked down at the floor "The same reason I was in Deathstroke's lair; for personal reasons."

"And those reasons were..." said KF.

Sakura hesitated before continuing. "If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?"

We all nodded, mainly because we really wanted to know what her big secret was. Batman was still listening, but he didn't nod, because we all knew that depending on her answer, he might not be able to keep that promise.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and begun.

"I was hired to carry out a mission, one of many and this one just happened to be at Cadmus, it was also a trap."

"Who hired you?" Batman demanded, in monotone, but I knew he was slightly annoyed at not being told this earlier.

She paused briefly before continuing, as if thinking about what to say, "I don't know, all requests are anonymous, but I'm pretty sure it was either the guy who turned into the blockbuster monster or one of the other scientists. Because when I got to the room that my employer told me to go to, there was an ambush waiting for me." That was a lie. I could tell that she knew who she was working for, why else would she mess with the blueprints she was going to give to them unless she had something against them?

"So what happened?" I asked, wanting her to continue. She opened her mouth to do so but Superboy beat her to it.

"She was captured and the tall geno helped her to escape." we all stared at him, including Sakura, even Batman's eyes widened slightly. "I may have been born only a few days before yesterday, but even I can piece together two pieces of a puzzle."

"How did you know that?" growled Sakura.

"Someone told me." he replied simply.

"Anyways, you were saying?" I interrupted before the conversation took a turn for the worse.

"Uh, right. Well my employer told me that the item that they wanted me to collect was in one of the deepest levels of the lab, I didn't question it because of how much they were paying me: so I knew it would be something hard to get. I went down there to find that it was one of the main hatching levels, and that the geno's burst out of their pods almost as soon as I entered, but they had to be activated to hatch, so I know someone was expecting me."

"Wait, what was the item that they wanted you to 'collect'?" Asked KF, using his fingers as quote marks as he said it.

"I honestly don't know. They gave me a code and told me it was what they wanted, I get a lot of tasks like that, so when I got there, I assumed it might've been a specific pod or geno that they wanted. But I didn't get to check, because of the geno's trying to kill me and all." she explained.

"Do you have the code they gave to you?" asked Aqualad.

"Not the original, I destroy any evidence of my missions before I set out and memorise all the necessary information, but I could still tell you the code. Do you have something I can write on?"

Batman pulled out a pen and paper from his utility belt and she scribbled down the code. She handed it back to him, and looking over his shoulder, I read it aloud "D5-1T8-B-25-C15-O11-95S. How did you remember this?"

"There's not a lot up there you know, I'm not exactly brimming with memories." she said.

"What happened to you after you were captured?" asked Kid Flash, eager to move on.

"I was knocked unconscious sometime during the fight, and I woke up in a lab, strapped to a hospital bed, and I had that collar on. There were a bunch of scientists on the other side of the room who were arguing. When they noticed that I was awake, one of the scientists came over to me and said he wanted me to do some tests and that they were just so that he knew what I could do. I wasn't stupid, I knew what their experiments would be like, and when I refused he got angry; he pressed a button and electrocuted me through the collar-"

"which was why you crushed the remote that the scientist had; you had seen it before." I finished.

"Yeah. Anyways, I couldn't move afterwards, so they just wheeled me through into another lab and started doing all these tests on me, injuring me and then forcing me to heal it so they could watch, making me run through mazes to test my mental abilities and shocking me if I stopped. One of the more serious wounds wouldn't heal because I didn't have enough energy to heal it and that was the huge one they made in my side." Her voice was shaking even more now, but she still went on, "It was horrible, but it got worse when they found out I had wings. They pulled out the feathers to see if they would be replaced and-"

"Wait, you have wings?" Kid Flash, practically exploding,

She stared at us for a moment as if forgetting something, but then it clicked. She wiped her damp eyes as best she could on her shoulder and replied, "Oh, right, I forgot you guys didn't know for a moment. Oh well, now that the cats out of the bag and I'm never gonna get it back in there again, Batman, do you mind loosening these ropes a bit? I won't run, but my wings are feeling a little cramped right now."

Batman looked at her suspiciously, and then nodded ever so slightly at me. I bent down and loosened her restraints, and although I was tempted to release her completely, I knew my mentor still didn't trust her. I leant back and took in her face, rosy red cheeks and tired eyes as the tension left her body.

Batman turned and headed off, having got all the information he needed, he nodded at me silently as he passed, leaving me in-charge of her.

"Well?" asked KF hopefully.

"Well what?" Sakura responded.

He sighed and asked the question we were all thinking, "Well, would you show us your wings?"

"What, you've never seen a set of wings before? Just look out a window, there are plenty of birds in the sky. And I'm pretty sure there are some superheroes in the Justice League that have wings too, go take a gander at theirs."

"But I wanna see yours! Plus, yours fold up, right? Or are they just invisible?" he started patting the wall above Sakuras head.

"No they aren't invisible, and no you won't see my wings, because I don't have enough room to unfold them and because I'm still tied up. By the way could you untie me now? The scary guy has left and I think we all know I'm not going anywhere. Please?" she looked at me with huge pleading eyes and I caved in without a fight, how could I fight puppy-dog eyes? I may be the Dark knights right hand, but not even I'm that cold hearted.

"Fine." I mumbled and pulled her bindings free.

She got up and rubbed her wrists and beamed at me "Thanks a whole bunch!"

"Now will you show us your wings?" asked Wally again, bouncing up and down slightly.

"No."

"Please?" this time Miss Martian had joined in with Kid Flash's pleading. Sakura looked slightly stunned before regaining her posture and folding her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" KF and Miss M asked together, like kids asking their parents to buy them candy.

"No! Stop bugging me!"

"Not until you show us your wings." KF said, poking her arm gently.

"Alright, just stop bugging me!"

"Yay!" they exclaimed together. We all stared, watching their bickering with slight amusement and curiosity; each of us wanting to see her wings too.

Wally and Megan moved backwards and Sakura looked left and right, making sure she had enough room, which she did. She rolled her shoulders and extended her wings, and they spread out behind her.

We all gasped and stood there, awestruck, staring at them. Even Superboy was wide-eyed and looked slightly mesmerised by her wings. They were pure white, but stained a faint red in places, probably from blood, and there were clearly feathers missing in patches.

She looked like an angel.

"What?" She was looking down, with red dusting her cheeks, not seeming to enjoy the extra attention. Was she blushing?

"Wow." said KF, his stunned expression still plastered over his face.

"Amazing!" Squealed Miss Martian.

"Hmph." grunted Superboy, who had snapped out of his trance like state.

"They're beautiful." said Aqualad. Sakura turned an even deeper shade of red.

"So is she..." I sighed to myself, not realising that I had said that outloud.

Wally seemed to notice though, and instead of ignoring it and letting me have my moment, he let the rest of the world know.

"Ooooo! Robin likes Sakura! Dude, you only just met and you've already got a crush on her! But she's too good for you, and besides, she's already mine." He slung an arm round Sakura's shoulder and turned her head to face him with his hand on her cheek. I felt something boil up inside me. "Isn't that right Sakura?" he said as her eyes widened and she froze, her face turning an even deeper shade of red if that was possible. "Awww, you're blushing, you look so cute when you blush!" KF teased.

Sakura shook her head and wriggled out of Wallys grip, and I felt my insides simmer down a little. She wasn't quite sure what to say at the smirking speedster and was looking slightly confused.

"What can you do?" asked Superboy, speaking for the first time in a while and breaking the tense silence.

Sakura turned to him and smiled brightly, grateful for the change in subject.

"Actually, I was incorrect earlier when I said I had powerS; I have one power which has many uses. My power is energy. I can control forms of energy, not very well though, I find it easiest to manipulate my own energy to do things like accelerate my healing rates or use it to control other forms of energy, like creating a sort of shield around parts of body so attacks do more damage. That's how I escaped my holding cell. As for the wings, I have no idea as to how they got there, they're just there." she took a deep breath when she finished.

"I didn't mean that, I meant that I was wondering if you'd like to train with me? said Superboy, "in a fight," he looked dead-serious.

We all turned to him in shock. Sure he wasn't the best at controlling his temper, but Superboy wasn't the kind of person who went around looking for a fight. Right?

**Sakura's POV**

"In a fight,"

I stood there for a moment, what Superboy had said was still registering in my mind and I was staring at him like a goldfish.

Would I fight him? That was an odd question to ask someone whom you've just met and barely know, and I didn't know how to reply.

'Well, I do need some practice.'

"Okay. Why not?" I answered. The teams' heads swivelled to shoot confused and 'are you out of your mind?' looks in my direction.

A flicker of a smile graced Superboy's lips for a moment, but vanished as he turned and walked away from us. Robin must've saw what he was intending and he pressed a button on a nearby control panel, opening the hangar doors for Superboy to jump out of, before he tore them open. He disappeared over the edge and a few seconds later we heard a distinct thump from somewhere underneath us as Superboy landed. I got a running start and followed him out, my wings snapping open to catch the wind and glide down to the ground below. I spotted Superboy on one side of a clearing in the forest below so I aimed for the other side. I floated down with the currents and landed on target, folding in my wings because I didn't need them for combat.

Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad all floated to the ground with the help of Miss Martian's telekinesis to observe the fight.

"You ready?" asked Superboy.

"Anytime." I replied.

I took up a defensive stance while Superboy raised his fist and charged straight at me. I stepped out of the way, put one hand on his elbow, the other on his shoulder, and used his momentum to push him past me. His guard was terrible but that punch could've broken bones, had it hit. I focused the tiniest bit of my own energy to my palms, and used it to draw out some of his energy, weakening his punch, but Superboy was still sent flying.

The excess energy swirled around my hand and I flicked my wrist to expell it. That was a weird bit of my power, I could control energy, both my own and others, but I couldn't bring outside energy into my body, I could draw on energy to fuel an attack but I would have to use it almost immediately or it'd disperse. I thought of it as my body having a limit. But I could still use external energy to power physical attacks, and if there was a lot of energy surrounding a limb it'd become stronger and there'd be a crackling or static like sound emanating from it.

Superboy skidded to a stop on the other side of the clearing and straightened himself. He eyed my hand curiously, and I knew he'd figured out what I'd done to his blow.

We circled each-other, both of us waiting for the other to make a move, but neither of us daring. I decided to break the evil staring/glaring contest we were having and started to run towards Superboy, and he ran towards me. For a moment it looked as if we were going to have one of those 'who's-gonna-chicken-first?' moments, but then I sprung up pretty high, which surprised the clone to say the least. I flipped in midair, and as I fell towards the ground I braced my leg for what I hoped would be a strong kick.

Superboy dodged at the last moment, leaping to the side and resulting in my foot being embedded in the ground and me getting stuck because it wouldn't budge. The smirking clone emerged from a cloud of dust my landing had thrown up to see me desperately tugging at my leg.

"That was easy, I wi-" he was cut off by the sound of the crackling energy surrounding my hand as I plunged it into the ground that my foot was trapped in and I ripped a huge chunk of earth out, releasing my leg. I could feel the stares of the team on my back as I jumped back so that there was some distance between me and him.

This time it took Superboy a while to run at me and try and knock me off my feet. I let my reflexes take over momentarily and I grabbed his oncoming fist, pulled it and flung him over my head, letting go at the highest point and sending him flying. Sure, he might be going easy on me but I wasn't giving him any openings, and I was sure he'd be pretty annoyed by now.

Superboy was thrown into a tree but he quickly got up and uprooted the poor oak. Wow, I didn't think he was that mad. I felt the energy of the tree pouring out and drifting around us as it lost its source of life, the ground. I gathered the scattered energy and focused it around my fist, like I had done with my foot when I kicked Deathstroke earlier. Superboy swung the huge tree at my left and I readied my fist to receive the hit. The look on Superboys face was priceless as he saw a scrawny girl split a huge tree in half with what he thought was her bare hands.

Using his astonishment as an opening, I sprinted towards Superboy and he snapped out of his surprised state. I feigned a punch to his face, and while he dodged that I swung my leg up for a kick to the side of his head. He blocked it with his hand, because my leg wasn't coated in energy, and used his hold on my foot to swing me into a tree. I groaned and slumped to the floor, clutching my bruised arm, which had hit the tree first, and looked up at Superboy who had frozen on the spot. He was staring intently to his left, where the team was watching and I followed his gaze to see what had made him stop.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Aquaman, the Flash, Black Canary and most importantly to Superboy; Superman were all standing beside Robin and the others watching the match with mixed emotions. I knew the members of the Justice League from seeing them on TV so regularly.

I got up and, still clutching my battered arm, I scanned through the crowd of heroes. Batman was giving me a slightly suspicious look, but I was beginning to think he always gave people suspicious looks. Wonder Woman was talking quietly with Black Canary and Green arrow, but they stopped when their gaze met mine. Aquaman and The Flash looked thoughtful and yet seemed not to know what to think. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were just standing there emotionlessly. Superman was now having an evil glaring contest with Superboy, like I was earlier.

Batman beckoned me over and I walked towards the dark knight awkwardly. The rest of the heroes gathered around us and Superman managed to break away from his glares of evil to join us.

"How long were you all standing there?" I asked quietly.

"Long enough." replied Batman in the regular monotone.

"Long enough to see that you've obviously had a lot of experience with this, that you can clearly defend yourself, and that you'd be a good addition to the team." said Black Canary,

"What?" I asked slightly dazed,

"You have shown great potential and we believe you could be a useful asset to the Young Justice team." said Red Tornado.

"Just like that? And what if I don't want to join this 'team' of yours" I wasn't too keen on the idea of working in a group, I'm used to working solo; the only reason I accepted their help in the Cadmus labs was because I was wounded and they were there anyway, but even that was a one off.

"You don't really have a choice: it's either the team or the interrogation room with him." The Flash bent down and gestured to Batman.

I paused and thought; they had picked a good time to ask me this, right after a fight with Superboy. I was bruised, battered and really tired so there was no chance of me escaping. Well, there goes plan A so what's plan B? Join and then ditch them at the first opportunity given? Meh, I don't really have any other ideas, so I may as well.

"Fine I'll join, but how long do I have to stay? I don't want to be doing your errands forever: I have memories to look for and a life to find." I asked. If they weren't going to keep me for that long then I could use a place to stay.

"You can leave when I say you can." I sent an evil glare in the Batman's direction.

"But that won't be for ages!" I whined, pouting and letting my arms drop to my sides. "You'll never let me go!"

"The decision has been made and this topic is no longer up for discussion." Batman turned and started to walk away, the rest of the league following.

'Well that was sudden.' I thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I followed the arm up to the persons face to see Robin staring back at me. The rest of his team was standing behind him and they were all giving me concerned looks.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Meh." I shrugged.

"What was that about?" asked KF.

"That? Oh it was nothing, only Batman telling me I was going to be your new teammate!" I threw my arms into the air and the team just stared at me.

"Uh, is that a bad thing?"

Miss Martian squealed and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Yay! Finally another girl on the team! I practically have a sister from Earth now! I'm so excited I could burst!"

I could feel myself turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Uh, I glad you're happy and all... but... can't... breathe!" I wheezed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Hello Megan! Squeezing someone too hard in a hug isn't the best thing to do." she gibbered on after she released me from her iron grip and I gasped for air. I finally straightened up and looked at the rest of the now beaming team, minus Superboy, he was glaring at me. I think he maybe been slightly annoyed that we didn't finish our fight.

"Welcome to the team, we look forward to working with you." said Aqualad. He held his hand out and I shook it, and this time I didn't hesitate.

"Good to have you onboard." Robin also stuck his hand out and I shook it too.

"Yay! Now I get to spend my time with two beautiful girls!" exclaimed Kid Flash, once more slinging his arm round my shoulders and Miss Martians too. That was really starting to annoy me now. I manipulated the energy in KF's arm so that he lost the feeling in it, giving him something like pins and needles. I ducked out of his grip as his arm fell limp by his side and he stared at it. Miss Martian wriggled free on the other side as Kid Flash lifted his dead arm up and watch it fall to his side again with a blank look on his face.

"What the heck DID YOU DO TO MY ARM DUDE? I can't feel it at all!" I tried so hard not to laugh as KF ran around, clutching his arm with no feeling in it screaming madly. I failed to suppress my amusement and I burst out laughing, soon to be followed by Robin and a giggling Miss Martian, along with a not-so-expertly disguised smirk on Aqualad and Superboys' faces.

We rolled around in our laughter as KF continued to run around for a while, but, as funny as it was, all good things come to an end. I flicked my wrist in Kid Flash's direction and the extracted energy returned to its owner's limb. The speedster slowed down and eventually came to a stop, raising his arm and waving it around, and he came to a realisation.

"I can feel again!" KF bounced up and down in pure happiness before stopping and giving me an evil glare. What was that, the fifth one I've gotten today? Honestly, superheroes and their glares.

"Well if you're going to be working with us, you'll probably be living here." said Robin.

"Um... Where exactly is 'here'?" I asked. I was brought here while I unconscious, so I had no idea where I was. I looked up to see where we were earlier, and saw a huge mountain.

"This is Mt Justice, the previous and currently disused headquarters of the Justice League." answered Aqualad.

"Previous? Where's their current headquarters then?" They all gave me looks of disbelief.

"What?"

"You haven't heard of the Hall of Justice?" asked Robin.

"That's their base? The tourist trap?" I asked.

"Well, it's not really their base, it's more like we don't actually know where the real one is." replied Robin awkwardly, sheepishly putting his hand behind his head.

"You mean they haven't told you?" I asked. A gloomy aura hung over them as the team shook their heads. 'Woah, taboo subject huh?'

"Moving on, do you have anything cold, like ice? My arm's gone numb."

**Normal POV**

Miss Martian took Sakura inside and fussed over her for about half an hour before letting her sit on the sofa with everyone else. Despite her protests, Sakura now had a bandaged arm and a dozen plasters all over her on every small cut and scrape.

She sighed as she sat down and put her head in her hands. A friend being concerned was one thing, but Miss Martian's frantic fussing was another.

"I really don't need all of this, I do have healing powers." she told Miss Martian, but she was ignored.

"So what do you guys actually do?" asked Sakura. If she was going to be on this team, she should at least know what she'd be doing.

"Covert, re-con, the boring stuff but we normally get everything done."mainly covert, re-con, the boring stuff, but some missions are better than others." replied Robin.

He was sitting on one of the sofas opposite Sakura's armchair, and he put down the book he had been reading as he answered.

"Right, so we're the Justice Leagues errand team? All the stuff they can't be bothered to do, they leave to us." Sakura confirmed.

"She sounds like Speedy" Kid Flash murmured to Aqualad.

Robin smirked "Well, if you say it like that you can make anything sound bad."

* * *

I left it there because I was kinda lazy... and sorry that Sakura is such a bad liar, but I couldn't give out all her secrets in one chapter! Also, I wanted Robin to be suspicious yet kind of protective of her, and know she was scared of something or someone (sorry if that felt like a spoiler, but you should've figured that much out), but that didn't really work.

The next chapter wont be for a looooong time because I've only written a few lines of it, so I'm sorry in advance!

SilverxDawn was nice enough to draw a picture of Sakura for me and put it up on Deviant Art, I'm still working on my drawings of her because I can't draw hands or faces! The link is on my profile so please have a look!

Give me a nice Birthday present by reviewing!

~SakuraTenshi out!~


	5. Flying

I'm back and I'm soooooooo sorry for taking ages to update, it's been what... **3 MONTHS? **I didn't think it was that long! This is a long chapter; word count says over 9,000 words, which is my longest yet, so I hope that at-least partially makes up for the long wait. I've decided to rewrite some of the previous chapters, just little things that I think I left out, so nothing big will be changed.

Anyways, thanks to SilverxDawn for beta-reading this chapter even though it was so long. Thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts and favorites. A HUGE thank you to shesXsuperXfreaky, Ansa88, Zephyros-Phoenix, mimi, and another anonymous reviewer (who didnt give their name) for reviewing: it means a lot to me!

Sorry about the chapter title, but my brain's gone all fuzzy and I couldn't think of anything else to call it ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Sakura, my OC.

* * *

Hidden Angel Chapter 5

Two men opened the back of a truck and started to unload a crate, coming to a sudden halt when an arrow shot between them. Gas erupted from it in plumes, causing the men drop the crate and stumble backwards in alarm. A large thug built like a wall pulled out a gun and scanned his surroundings for any sign of the archer that was the source of his troubles, only to find him perched on top of a steel structure.

"You again! I'm a little insulted that Green Arrow isn't messing up my operations personally."

The muscle man then fired a dozen shots in the direction of the teen but missed as he jumped off the I-beam he was standing on and swung on other beams to land running on a tower of freight canisters, with the man still firing away at him. He flipped as he ran, and fired a shot that hit the huge thug's blaster, rendering it unusable, and his clothes in tatters.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?" he yelled with venom.

He turned to his underlings; "Scorch the Earth boys."

But before they could follow the command their weapons were whisked from their hands by a red and yellow blur, and those retaining their weapons were knocked away by shuriken, followed by a mischievous laugh. Aqualad landed on a crate, pulled out his water whips and knocked the men to the ground. Sakura then materialised behind the remaining men and, after a series of punches and kicks, they too joined their fellows on the floor.

The biggest thug dug his fingers into the ground, pulled out a clump of metal and hurled it at the running archer. Speedy fired an arrow, which hit the thug in the side, despite this Speedy found yet another girder flying his way, only to have it split in half by Aqualad, giving Speedy a chance to fire another smoke arrow.

Turning to Speedy, Aqualad spoke, "The cave is perfect, it has everything the team will need"

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff." Added Robin, landing beside the two. Kid Flash ran up the side of the stack of crates and came to a stop behind them.

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian, but I saw her first!"

"Focus guys!" said Sakura, landing next to Robin and tucking in her wings, gesturing at the roaring thug hurling yet another rock at the young heroes. They dispersed and Aqualad crushed the rock with his weapons, Speedy fired three arrows, all of which hit the villain square in the chest, but he emerged smoking and laughing.

"Tell Arrow 'he shouldn't send boys to do a mans job'." With that, Speedy drew yet another arrow and aimed for the venerable goon, but he spread his arms wide to receive the shot.

"Go ahead." He taunted the archer. Speedy gritted his teeth and fired, the arrow stuck to the man and exploded in a cloud of red-brown foam that swiftly encased him.

KF skidded to a stop in front of him and gestured to the red mound of goo on the ground, "High density polyurethane foam, nice!" but Speedy just turned around to walk away.

"So Speedy, you in?" asked Robin, leaning on a crate. The archer stopped and turned to the Boy Wonder.

"Pass. I thought you were here to personally convince me to come back, but you've even brought a complete stranger with you." He said, gesturing to Sakura who was perched on top of a crate.

"Hey! I don't even want to be here!" she said, but was ignored.

"I'm done having Arrow and the league tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your 'Junior Justice League' is a joke; something to keep you busy, and in your place." He walked off, saying, "I don't want to be a part of it."

The team exchanged worried glances with each other as the rouge archer walked into the darkness cast by the bright moon.

"Well he was nice, can we go home now?" asked Sakura.

Aqualad nodded and together the team disappeared into the night.

* * *

**At Mount. Justice**

"Recognised, Robin B01, Kid Flash B03." The computers voice interrupted the quiet of the morning and the two said young heroes walked in, dressed in their civies. They ran up to the computer and joined their team.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Kid Flash.

"He's arriving now," answered Aqualad, turning away from the blue computer screen.

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed KF running off, the team following.

"Who's arriving now?" yawned Sakura, as she walked in groggily, not having slept well. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a plain blue tank top that had a low cut back, it being the only thing Meg'ann could spare that would be comfortable for her wings. She had a green jacket tied round her waist and she had braided her hair into pigtails, the trio waited and admiration of appearance crossed more than one mind.. Of course she still didn't have her sleeves on, Batman's' orders.

Sakura's belongings had been recovered from Deathstroke's now abandoned lair; they had been carefully hidden in an air vent not far from where the team had met the mysterious girl and sent to the mountain, but she wasn't allowed to access any of them. Yet she was allowed to stay and work with the team?

As the other two carried on walking Robin stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up, and they walked together. As the two followed the team down various corridors, Robin silently remembered the previous day.

_After her fight with Superboy, Batman had taken Sakura aside and run a few tests, which the hero had trouble conducting due to her past experiences with lab coats and needles. Once they'd finished, Batman had Robin show her where she was going to be sleeping; the couch in the living room with a pillow and blanket piled up at one end. She had protested but when the dark knight said it was there or the cell she quieted down. Robin knew Sakura had gotten the feeling that she was being watched because she had spotted five security cameras in various corners of the room, so she knew there was no point in trying to escape just to be caught instantly._

_Everyone had been sitting in the next room, listening to Meg'ann relaying what was being said, and apparently the team managed to catch most of it (as he found when he walked in to find everyone in a huddle around the Martian). Although Superboy could've listened in by himself with his Super-hearing if he'd wanted to, he pretended to be uninterested, staring intently at the static on the TV. However, it was hard to ignore the conversation being retold on just the other side of the room, so the team knew he'd listened anyway. After about half an hour, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash had left to try to convince Speedy to join their team, and Sakura had been dragged along to be 'kept an eye on'._

Robin finished his self-recap and glanced over to the girl beside him who had been through so much recently. She was staring into space as they walked along, and all that could be heard was their footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin. Sakura had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed the Boy Wonder's stares.

"Yeah, I'm fine... It's just... never mind."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Sakura seemed to be surprised by the amount of kindness she heard in his voice, but still she didn't say what was really bugging her.

"Uh, well.. I was wondering, how can you guys trust me so easily? You gave me food, water, a place to sleep and you let me join your team, even after all I've done to you." asked Sakura  
_'more like forced me to join'_.

"Well... I know Batman still doesn't trust you, and I'm not sure what the rest of the league think. But even though you left us, lied to us and fought us-" Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Robin stopped her and continued. "You also helped us, even when you were

injured, you healed us, you told us the partial truth about yourself, and you seem like a generally good person. But most importantly, you trust us."

"Partial truth?" said Sakura after a pause, a curious look on her face.

"I've been partnered with the worlds greatest detective for a long time, and you pick up a few skills on the job, one of those skills is being able to tell when someone's hiding something."

"Oh, well. I'm still not going to tell you anything else, so the fact that you know that isn't a problem for me." she said, sticking her tongue out childishly at him.

"Well then, we'll just have to squeeze it out of you."

"Good luck with that."

They both chuckled a little before Sakura whispered a small 'thank you' as they reached the rest of the team, her team.

* * *

**Outside**

Red Tornado landed in front of the team just as they reached him.

"Red Tornado!" said Kid Flash, coming to a stop and waving.

"Greetings, is there any reason you have intercepted me outside the cave?"

"Because we're bored and-" but Sakura was interrupted by Aqualad,

"We hoped you would have a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week and nothing's-" started Robin.

"You will be tested soon enough, for the time being, why not simply enjoy each others company?" interrupted Red Tornado.

"This team is not a social club," said Aqualad bitterly.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave," the android then turned and headed into the cave himself.

"Keep busy." Wally frowned.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" said Robin.

"Oh, I'll find out!" said Miss Martian, putting her hand to her temple and focusing on red tornado as he entered the cave. After a moment she dropped her focus. "Sorry, I forgot. He's a machine; inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." said Kid Flash. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking." said Robin.

"As much as we wouldn't like to," sighed Sakura.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." said Aqualad sarcastically.

"Well Superboy, Sakura and I all live here, we could play tour guides," said Miss Martian. The team turned to look at Superboy and Sakura.

"Don't look at me." said Superboy. Everyones' eyes moved to look at Sakura.

"I have no idea where anything is here; I still get lost trying to find the bathroom," she said, backing away, holding her hands up defensively.

"Well, a private tour sounds much more fun." said KF, turning to Meg'ann.

"She never said private." pointed out Robin.

"Team building; we'll all go." Aqualad intervened,

"So, this would be our front door..." started Meg'ann, "and this would be the back"... "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Green Lantern and Superman in the early days of the league." added Kid Flash.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" asked Superboy.

"The caves secret location was compromised," answered Aqualad.

"So they traded in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense," said Superboy.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," said Miss Martian.

"You're superheroes, aren't you always meant to be alert?" asked Sakura.

"The bad guys know we know they know about his place so they'd never think to look here." Robin took Miss Martians hands in his as he spoke.

Miss Martian looked extremely perplexed as she tried to mentally figure out all the 'knows' in the one sentence.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." clarified KF.

"Oh that's much clearer," she said while still scratching her head.

Superboy sniffed the air and said, "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasped and flew off to the kitchen, saying "My cookies!"

The team ran after her and caught up as she lifted the hot tray of now charcoal lumps out of the oven and put them down. "I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of..." Everyone was giving her weird looks now and her voice trailed off. "Never mind."

"I bet they would've tasted great," consoled Robin. "He doesn't seem to mind." He gestured to Kid Flash, who was scoffing down all the burnt cookies. He looked up to find the team staring at him.

"I have a serious metabolism." his voice was muffled by the cookies in his mouth and he immediately returned to stuffing his face.

Sakura picked up one of the burnt cookies and ate it while everyone stared at her. Then she ate another, and another, and another till she was going at the same rate as Kid Flash. When she noticed the odd stares that everyone was giving her, she lifted her head and spoke through a mouthful of cookies. "Hey, it's free food, and it's edible; I'm not dying, so why should I complain?"

"I'll make some more then?" said Miss Martian but it sounded more like a question than a reply.

"It was sweet of you to make any," said Aqualad.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'am, actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over there, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin was glaring at Wally in the background.

"Mine's no secret! I'm Meg'ann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan, because that's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth right now."

Everyone turned to look at Superboy and Sakura, because they were the only two who hadn't given their names yet.

"You already know my name; Sakura, I haven't been called anything else apart from 'thief', 'experiment', 'subject 751', or 'escapee'."

"Subject 751?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"It's what they called me at Cadmus." explained Sakura.

Superboy just turned to walk out, but Megan spoke to him through his mind.

_"Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an earth name too."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he shouted, turning on his heel to face the Martian. Everyone clutched their heads as Megan mentally spoke them.

_"What's wrong? I don't understand; everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"Meg'ann, stop!" she jumped at Aqualads tone. "Things on Earth are different, here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' physic little G-gnomes left a bad taste in his mind," said Wally.

"I-I didn't mean to-."

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy turned and left. Meg'ann hung her head, and after a few moments of silence she raised it and tapped her palm lightly against her head.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" the team followed her out the door and she poked her head into the room Superboy was sitting in.

"Superboy, please." Megan pleaded. The clone turned away from her and faced the wall.

"Don't talk to me." Despite this, Superboy got up and followed the rest of his team only a few moments later.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship," announced Meg'ann proudly as they all walked into the hangar. Sakura saw that it was the purple and red blob she had hidden behind when she was trying to hide from the people she now called teammates.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." said Wally.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." Meg'ann raised her hand and the blob before them moulded itself into a much sleeker, more aerodynamic shape and spun it round so that entrance faced them.

"Well, are you coming? She turned to face the astonished team, mouths hanging open and eyes wide in surprise.

"No way am I getting in there." everyone turned to face Sakura who was slowly backing away from the ship towards the doors they had just come through.

"No offence Meg'ann by I don't trust anything that's supposed to fly apart from the wings on my back."

"Come on Sakura, it'll be fun!" said Robin, coming to stand behind her and gently pushing her towards the Bio-ship.

"No means no" she said sternly, stopping where she was and folding her arms over her chest "I'll fly beside you guys but I am never getting in that ever."

_'She sounds so childish it's cute.'_ thought Robin.

"Suit yourself, but at least take this comm-link so we don't lose you in the sky." Robin produced an earpiece from his pocket and threw it to her.

"Thanks, I just don't do planes and stuff," she said, letting out a long breath as she caught the comm. easily and stuck it in her ear. She untied her jacket, which had two large slits in the back to let out her wings, from around her waist and shrugged it on.

"Strap in for launch" said Meg'ann as she sat down at what looked like the pilots seat. The rest of the team sat in the seats that emerged from the floor and seat belts formed around the ships passengers.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Asked Meg'ann. The team watched as Sakura came to stand beside the ship, extending her wings and nodding at Meg'ann through the window to show that she was ready. Two glowing orbs appeared at Meg'ann's hands as the doors opened and the ship took off into the sky, Sakura following closely behind.

"Can you hear me?" asked Sakura cautiously through the radio link.

"Loud and clear." Replied Miss Martian.

"Where are you? We can't see you at all." Said Wally, searching for their winged teammate through the window beside him.

"I'm right here, wait a second." After a moment there was a tap on the window and the team turned to see a grinning Sakura waving at them, her wings flapping slowly and her hair blowing about her. She was keeping up with the Bio-ship easily, gliding beside it and following it's movements as it climbed up, twisted and turned, and plummeted down, which made most of the team lose their stomachs. Sakura laughed through the comm. as both Wally and Robin clung to their seats for dear life while Superboy and Kaldurs' eyes merely widened with surprise.

Meg'ann decided they had reached cruising altitude and left the Bio-ship on auto as the team stared out the windows, admiring the view.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Robin.

"She sure is," sighed Wally, staring dreamily at Meg'ann. When she turned to him, slightly confused, he stumbled for words, "The ship, which like all ships is commonly referred to as a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." smirked Robin.

"Dude!" yelled Wally, hearing Sakura's laughter through the comm.

Kaldur leaned over to Superboy and said, "I may not have physic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You over reacted and you don't know how to apologize." Superboy looked up from his brooding to give Aqualad a curious look.

"Just say sorry," continued the Atlantean. Superboy looked away, processing what he had just been told.

Meg'ann was looking worriedly at the two in the front seats, especially a certain clone. Robin noticed and tried to comfort the concerned Martian.

"He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much." she replied nervously.

"You guys realize he has super hearing," said Wally quietly. They all then glanced at Superboy sitting in the front seat who was looking away as if he hadn't heard anything, which they all knew wasn't true.

"You guys realize that you left the microphone on so I can hear every word, whether I want to or not." said a frustrated Sakura from outside.

Meg'ann turned a light shade of red at both of these comments.

"Hey, how about a little Martian shape shifting?" suggested Robin, interrupting the awkward silence that had started to form inside the ship.

The two at the front swung around in their chairs and Sakura flew up to a window to see Meg'ann's clothes mould into those of Robin. There was only one big difference. Then as she turned around, the red, green and black melted into the yellow and red colours of Kid Flash's uniform, but the same problem occurred.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally, staring at Meg'ann as she changed back.

"So very wrong." said Sakura through the comm.

"Impressive, but you're not going to fool anyone with those," said Robin, holding up his hands.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." said Meg'ann, sitting down, slightly defeated.

"Oh, oh! Please try me!" pleaded Sakura, waving frantically through the window.

As requested, Meg'ann stood up and began to mould her features to those of Sakura.

"Wow! Do I really look like that?" asked Sakura, almost despairingly. "I need to go to the salon soon, now that I can afford it; my hair's way too long."

"What's wrong? I think it's perfect the way it is." said Robin quietly, but Sakura still heard it through the radio link. She felt the heat rising to her face and flew a little further away from the Bio-ship so that the team wouldn't see her blush. Realizing that he'd said that out loud, Robin also looked in the opposite direction to hide the light red dusting his cheeks.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked Meg'ann as she changed back.

"They're organic, like the ship, they respond to my mental commands." she replied while pinching the pinkish material she wore.

"As long as they're the only ones," mumbled Superboy. Meg'ann looked a little hurt by what the clone had said and Wally tried to cheer her up a little.

"Hey, can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" he asked.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." she said sadly.

'Well that didn't help.' thought Robin. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall, but when he tries it, bloody nose." The Boy Wonder said while gesturing to Wally.

"Dude!" yelled the speedster for the second time, again hearing a small laugh from he other end of the comm. link.

"Here's something I can do!" said Meg'ann happily, seemingly returning to her usual enthusiastic self. "Camouflage mode." The ship turned completely invisible and Sakura slowed down, hovering in one spot to try and find the ship again.

"Where'd you guys go?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Sorry, forgot you were following us!" said Meg'ann apologetically, turning the ship back to normal. Sakura immediately spotted them and caught up quickly, just as the team received a transmission from the Mountain.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant and I suggest you investigate it, co-vertly. I'm sending you the co-ordinates now."

"Received. Adjusting course." said Miss Martian, speeding up the Bio-ship to reach their target quickly.

"I'm following you so please don't turn invisible again." Sakura said,

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy," Robin muttered,

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Sakura and Superboy, we may as well find out what triggered the alarm." said Miss Martian, hearing him,

"I think I know," said Superboy warily, staring out the window.

A huge tornado was approaching the ship quickly and even though Miss Martian tried to avoid it, they were still caught up in the whirlwind.

After being painfully hurled around for a while, Miss Martian finally regained control and set the Bio-ship down in the parking lot.

The team jumped out the bottom of the ship through a large hatch and stared at where the tornado had originated. Another tornado had appeared from behind the power plant, pulling cars and rubble with it.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I hated tornadoes, and hurricanes, and anything involving strong winds that would tear me out of the sky. I hated the feeling of losing control, not only because it brought back bad memories, but also because it made me a little... scared. Like I was powerless and helpless; I hated that feeling. It's a feeling I'm much too familiar with for my own good, and I hate the memories that come with it.

I loved feeling free, like when I was flying; that sensation of feeling as light as a feather was irreplaceable, and having it ripped away was like pulling part of me with it.

I hated right now, I was being hurled around in a huge funnel of wind. I had retracted my wings as soon as I was caught in the twister because the strong winds threatened to tear them from my back. So now I was being tossed around in a huge tornado with no control over the direction the air decided to carry me to.

I caught a few flashes of red and assumed the bio-ship and everyone was caught in the whirlwind too. Various pieces of derby would occasionally harmlessly whistle past me while others I had to try and use the tips of my wings, peeking out from my back, to avoid.

After what seemed forever, with me and my twister-phobia huddled up together for dear life, the tornado finally dispersed, and I was tossed aside like a rag doll. It seems that tornado wasn't intended for us, but a stray one that we had been unlucky enough to get caught in.

I realized that the edge of the closest building was getting a lot closer, very quickly, and then there was a loud crash as I hurtled through a wall at the top of the power plant and into some machinery.

"That hurt." I mumbled. Groaning, I sat up and checked I hadn't broken anything. Luckily I seemed to have a hard head, because that didn't seem to hurt that much even though I was sure it had hit the wall first. When I looked out the hole I had created I saw that Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian were all currently fighting a red android whom I heard address himself as 'Mr. Twister'.

Well, now I know whom to thank for my little mental meltdown of helplessness a few moments ago.

I soared into the fray as Robin shouted something about being 'turbed' to Mr. Twister and I guessed that would be his new word of the day.

As I was in the air, I twisted my body round so that I would plant my feet onto the android's face. I was only a few meters away and the robot still hadn't noticed me when I heard a creaking noise from above me. I snapped my head up and realized that there was some kind of container that seemed to be getting crushed by an invisible force, and I realized what was happening, but it was too late.

Mr. Twister also heard the creaking and as he looked up he saw me plummeting towards him, so he grabbed my ankle and swung me into the ground. I cried out in pain when I hit the ground and Meg'ann finally saw that I was in the wrong place. She released her crushing hold on the container above but it wasn't soon enough, and both Mr. Twister and me were encased in a fog of burning steam.

I curled up into a ball, in an unsuccessful attempt to somehow protect myself from the heat, but obviously that didn't work. I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but I was too concerned with the steam that was scorching my arms and legs was now finding its way to my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, but I could never do that for long, so after about two seconds I had to inhale sharply, and I regretted this immediately. My lungs burned with my skin and I whimpered in pain.

It was pathetic really, I survived all I have; being tortured, experimented on, and a lot worse, but I still let a measly gas to immobilize me.

**_'No.'_** said a voice from within me **_'You're going to stand up right now, fight with your team, win, and not say a word of complaint.'_**

The sudden sound of a voice that was not my own in my head surprised me, and I gasped, causing me to breathe in the steam again, which I found wasn't so hot anymore, but it still burned.

Suddenly the air cleared, and I saw Superboy being flung back by a tornado, which had thankfully blown away the scorching vapour. Superboy crashed into Miss Martian in mid-air and they both fell to the ground. Aqualad and Robin ran in to try and attack Mr. Twister, and Aqualads' hands were buzzing with electricity.

**_'They're fighting, why aren't you?'_** There was that voice again, pushing me onwards. _**'Get up and fight!'**_

As odd as it was, the voice was right. I needed to do something now.

I rolled onto my hands and knees shakily, remembering to breathe deeply; my lungs needed help to function and that was never a good sign. I had to get this fight over with quickly because I wasn't sure how long I would last if I was struggling to breathe. That voice didn't seem to be coming back soon, so I guess I was on my own for now; on a mental level at least.

Aqualad and Robin fell to the floor as Mr. Twister let his tornadoes disperse. I took my chance and rolled my self under him, so that I was crouching in front of him. I shifted my weight onto my arms and straightened both my legs quickly, swinging one round in a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, which was quite difficult to pull off due to the skinny jeans I was wearing. I caught him by surprise this time and my attack did make contact, sending Mr. Twister stumbling back a few steps. I quickly followed my first move up by focusing some energy into my fist and delivering a right hook to the same spot on the side of the androids head, hoping to make a dent or create some form of damage. Although both attacks connected, Mr. Twister recovered quickly and threw a twister my way. I saw this coming and did possibly the stupidest thing I could've done: I tried to fly away. Firstly, my burns hadn't healed that quickly, even though I was focusing my powers on them, so a huge gust of wind wasn't the best thing for them right now. Secondly, twisters distort the air currents, and as I had mentioned before, when caught in them, they 'threaten to rip your wings off'.

So obviously I was almost instantly sucked into the tornado and thrown about for a while, before Mr. Twister decided to send me flying through an open wall.

I was expecting to hit the hard ground, so I curled up in a ball for impact, but instead something not hard caught me with a slight "uff!" and lowered my huddled up form down to rest partially on the ground.

I opened one eye so that it was only a narrow slit and saw a flash of red. Opening my eyes fully, I saw that Kid Flash was bending over me with a worried look on his face, and I realized that my head was resting on his lap.

"Comfortable?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and sat up suddenly, trying to hide my blush before he teased me about it.

"Whoa! Take it easy, you look like you've taken quite a few hits there." said the speedster, putting his hands on my shoulder to pull me down as I tried to get up.

"Come on." I said, "He's getting away." I tried to get up again but KF only pushed me down, yet again.

"Stay here, you don't look too good. I'll handle it."

"Yeah, because I'm going to listen to you." I said sarcastically. I got up quickly and ran towards where Mr. Twister was before Wally could do anything. Then again, he is one of the fastest people alive, and I had just tried to outrun him. Once he saw that I wouldn't stay down, Kid Flash dashed in front of the android ahead of me and skidded to a stop.

"What have you done to my team?"

"Embarrassed them, largely." replied Mr. Twister. He generated a tornado and directed it at Kid Flash, who got caught up in it and thrown into the power plant, smoke erupting from the impact.

"Wa- Kid Flash!" I shouted, catching myself before I completely blurted out his secret ID. I turned to Mr. Twister and focused my energy away from healing my minor burns and towards my fist, so that it crackled with energy. I charged at him as he started to leave, but he didn't turn around.

_'He didn't even notice me.'_ I thought to myself 'Either he's deaf or he doesn't consider me a threat.' both were due to him being ignorant, but I still felt underestimated.

I jumped as I got close, hoping to hit him from above, but he whirled around and formed a tornado and of course, I was thrown into a wall. Hard.

Upon impact I felt a rib crack and knew that there would be a huge bruise there tomorrow, no matter how fast I healed it. My ribs were always the first thing to break in my body, for some reason they were really weak, especially my back, maybe it was a side effect of having wings?

Despite this, I sat up, focused on the broken bone and gritted my teeth as it slowly moved back into place. Unfortunately, I haven't managed to create a painkiller with my powers while healing yet, so healing broken bones is always painful, and I had to do this five times over the other day.

"I would've thought you all would've learnt your limitations by now." I heard Mr. Twister say. I looked over to who he was talking to and, with a sigh of relief, saw that everyone was okay.

"What do you want?" yelled Aqualad angrily, which startled me; he had always seemed to be the calm, level-headed one of the group, and seeing him lose his temper like this was a little... different.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister and the team started to ramble a little but I tuned it all out, focusing intently on healing my rib so that I could still fight. Once I thought it had realigned and it was safe for me to move, I slowly picked myself off the ground and glanced over to where my team was. Robin was hurrying over to me, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at my burned skin, which was still slowly being healed, and the way I was standing awkwardly to make my rib hurt less.

"I'm fine." I said, straightening up, focusing on healing the visible burns and plastering a fake smile on my face to cover the grimace. "I didn't hit the wall that hard."

"I feel sorry for the wall then." he replied, gesturing to the dent in the concrete I had created. "How are you still standing?"

"Duh, healing powers." I said matter-of-factly. I started to turn to join the others, but as I did, Robin poked me in the back lightly, right where my broken rib was. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees, clutching the spot he had poked and healing it quickly.

"Thought so." said Robin. "You're not 'fine'. You've got a broken rib and some bad burns; you're in no condition to fight. Stay here, we'll handle it."

"You know, that's exactly what Kid Flash said earlier." with that, I ran towards Aqualad and Kid Flash, who were standing in front of Mr. Twister and yelling at each other.

The wind began to gather around the android, and thick, grey clouds loomed overhead, lightning cackling and trees swaying in the sudden gusts of wind.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" shouted Aqualad.

_'They're not going to fight? What are they thinking? Are they just going to stand there and get crushed by this huge storm that's brewing?'_

I threw a confused look over my shoulder at Robin, but he was looking at the sky oddly, as if it was a jigsaw piece that didn't fit the puzzle.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" asked Kid Flash. _'Red Tornado? What's he got to do with this? Unless... no way, they couldn't have thought-'_ Mr. Twister confirming my suspicions interrupted my thoughts.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Bolts of lightening burst from the sky and hit the ground near us, quickly getting closer before we were all sent flying when the earth beneath us exploded.

My head was pounding and my ears ringing from the blast, and I found myself lying on the grass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Superboy get up, tear off his jacket that was now in tatters, and hurl himself at Mr. Twister only to be deflected and propelled into the ground, digging a long trench before finally coming to a stop near the rest of us.

I started to sit up and heard Kid Flash groan, only to be stopped abruptly.

"Fine then," said Mr. Twister from above us "I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not achieve my objectives, so stay concealed but if you confront me again I will show no mercy." being the typical villain he was, he swung round and took off.

I stood up slowly and dusted myself off, but then the voice came back.

**_'Pursue him, NOW'_**

_'Huh?'_ I replied, confused.

**_'Go, before he gets too far away.'_**

_'And this will achieve what?'_

**_'Do not question us, GO!'_**

_'Us?'_ I thought, but I received no reply. Looking up I saw Superboy bounding into the distance, Kid Flash speeding off in the same direction and Robin start to follow, but then stop and look back at me. I assumed he wanted me to come too so I extended my slightly burnt wings and flew towards him. I grabbed his arms and pulled up into the sky, trying to see where Superboy and Kid Flash had disappeared to.

* * *

**Robins POV**

We landed at the harbour, and Sakura tucked in her wings and glanced at the damaged buildings surrounding us, but I was too breathless to focus.

She had flown us all the way from the power plant to our current location, and even though I had to track a havoc reaping villain, I loved every minute of being in the air... especially with Sakura- wait, what am I thinking?

I must've turned bright red or something because Sakura gave me an odd look and she asked if I was okay.

I still felt a little guilty about leaving Meg'ann, but she needs more experience; she's still new to the whole superhero thing, if she stayed on the field, she would've only gotten hurt.

Speaking of injuries, we probably should've left Sakura too, although she seems okay now, but if she continues to fight she could seriously hurt herself.

Three tornadoes were tearing the harbour apart, no doubt courtesy of Mr. Twister. I told Sakura to stay on the ground and look for the android so that she wouldn't have trouble in the air, the strong winds would mess up her flying and she would definitely not be turbed.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of looking we found Mr. Twister trying to get some attention, only to have his comment followed by KF shouting as he rushed towards him,

"You got ours; full and undivided." He hurtled towards the android and planted his feet on his chest, sending him skidding backwards, but not by much.

"Inferior and insufficient" replied Mr. Twister, sending Wally flying with yet another twister, "you are merely a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

A yell came from above the android and he looked up to see Superboy in the air, mid-jump with his fists raised above his head, almost on top of him. Mr. Twister slid backwards and Superboy missed, but held his fists in front of him, ready for an attack. Mr. Twister generated two twisters and sent them towards Kid Flash and Superboy, but they dived out of the way just in time. Sakura ran towards the red android from behind and attempted to grab one of the blue tubes on his back, but before she got too close she was repelled by a twister and crashed into a nearby building.

Aqualad and I leapt over a car as Mr. Twister picked up a boat and chucked it away. He saw us and sent a small tornado at Aqualad, which he narrowly avoided, but when he had almost reached the android, Mr. Twister generated another small tornado and sent Aqualad crashing into the building next to the one Sakura had landed in.

Kid Flash ran towards Mr. Twister and managed to land on his feet when he was swept into another twister. He kept running and dodging the tornados that were pulling up rocks and bits of earth, leaving a trench-like trail in their wake.

I threw an explosive into the tornado that was tailing Kid Flash, dispersing it, then I threw several more towards Mr. Twister but he deflected them easily with a tornado. Superboy followed me up by aiming for the spot the android was a millisecond ago, before he moved out of the way.

Superboy was then sucked into a newly generated tornado and flew into the air, and it looked like he was going to land in the same house as the one Aqualad had landed in. Mr. Twister took a boat that was floating around in the sea and made it fly after Superboy. They both crashed into the house shortly after Aqualad had ran out of the way, the boat landing on the same spot as Superboy and making the entire building collapse.

Aqualad hauled an iron support beam from the rubble onto his shoulder and charged at Mr. Twister while Sakura picked herself up and charged in too. I saw her hesitate and bend her knees a little, as if she was about to jump into the air, but then she remembered something and stayed on the ground. It must be hard for her to have all this room to fly in but not be able to use it because, as soon as she does, shell be ripped out of the sky.

I pulled out my utility belt and strapped it over my shoulder and Kid Flash asked "You brought your utility belt?"

"Never leave home without it; first thing Batman taught me." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it."

_"Listen to me,"_ said a familiar voice. We all clutched our heads. Sakura and Aqualad got distracted from their fight and were thrown into another building. Superboy pushed a slab of rubble off of him as the pair landed with a thud beside him.

"What did we tell you?" he said fiercely, referring to the whole 'invasion of privacy thing' earlier today.

_"I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we have to do. Please, trust me."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

People cheered at the sight of Red Tornado flying into Happy Harbour and landing in front of the team of teenage heroes.

"Hit the showers. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" protested Robin.

"The subject is not up for debate," said Red Tornado sternly. The team retreated slowly once they realized that they couldn't argue with an android; once his mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"I was beginning to believe that you'd never show up," said Mr. Twister.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado stuck out his hand and a puff of wind quickly gathered to form a twister beside him. He hurled it at Mr. Twister, who countered with his own tornado, and they bounced off each other and dispersed.

"We are evenly matched, Twister," said Red Tornado, forming another twister behind him that sent rocks and rubble flying.

"No, Tornado, we are not," said Mr. Twister angrily, throwing up a strong gust of wind that deflected the projectiles that had been aimed at him. He then shot out beams of blue lightning from his wrists that followed Red Tornado as he tried to avoid being hit.

The lightning struck a car and the vehicle blew up in Red Tornado's face, sending him to the ground in a crackle of electricity and knocking him unconscious (if androids have a conscious).

"Be still, android, reprogramming won't take long." wires protruded from Mr. Twisters fingertips and found their way to the back of Red Tornado's head.

Suddenly the red, metallic surface of the android morphed into the green, softer flesh of Miss Martian as she pulled the wires off the back of her head and swivelled her head around.

"Longer than you might think." Miss Martian pushed Mr. Twister backwards into a tornado, which he was shortly flung out of and across the car park they were currently in. The tornado dispersed and Kid Flash slowed to a stop as Superboy took over, punching the android repeatedly till he finally sent him flying into the air. Sakura flew towards the android and dropkicked him so that he was forced into the ocean. Aqualad was waiting and came at Mr. Twister with an anchor, and then channelling electricity through it, he blew Mr. Twister out of the water with only one arm remaining.

Miss Martian lifted him with her telekinesis and ripped the last arm off, leaving Robin to throw a few explosives at the android and dropping it to the ground.

The torso, legs and head of Mr. Twister (it couldn't really be called Mr. Twister now) got to it's knees and it's chest opened up to reveal a scrawny man who fell in front of them.

"Foul! I-I-I call foul!" he looked up to see the young heroes gather around him. Miss Martian lifted a large rock and started to swing it round to crush the man.

"MEG'ANN NO!" yelled Aqualad, trying to stop the Martian, but he was too late. Miss Martian released her hold on the boulder and it thudded the ground.

Robin and Kid Flash were both stunned and had a look of a mixture of surprise on their faces. Robin was the first to recover and stormed over to Meg'ann angrily.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"We don't?" asked Sakura. The team stared at her in horror, except from Superboy, but she quickly defended herself. "It's not like I've killed anyone, but I've seen a lot of jobs requesting people to do so for money. I thought it was the normal thing to do, but obviously not."

"What did you get yourself into?" asked Kid Flash, the look of horror replaced by that of one of confusion and curiosity.

"You said you trust me." said Meg'ann with a confident smile on her face. She lifted the boulder to reveal the crushed remains of the man, or robot as it seemed.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," explained Meg'ann, pointing to the scraps of metal scattered on the floor.

"Another robot? Someone was playing it safe," said Sakura.

Wally picked up a seemingly intact mechanical eye with a few wires dangling out the end and held it up for the others to see.

"Cool, souvenir!"

"We should've had more faith in you." said Aqualad, placing a hand on Meg'ann's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, _rocked_?" said Kid Flash.

"Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team." said Robin.

"Thanks, me too."

The light faded from the other eye of the man-bot and the last few images were transferred, but unknown to the team, someone was watching them.

* * *

**Back at the Mountain**

The team had transported the remnants of the man-bot to the mountain and Red Tornado was now taking a closer look at them.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," said Aqualad.

"Agreed," said Red Tornado.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked Meg'ann.

"No, this was your battle, I do not believe that it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me,"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Red Tornado in disbelief.

"But if you're in danger…" started Meg'ann.

"Consider the matter closed." Red Tornado.

"There might've been a third party involved in this; not just the person who designed this, but maybe an organisation backing them." Said Sakura, trying to untangle a particularly large knot of wires that had been retrieved from the man-bot.

"How would you know?" asked Kid Flash.

"Sponsors for jobs, it's common." She replied without looking away from her bundle of wires.

"That is a possibility." Agreed Red Tornado. turned to leave the room.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they'd jump right in to fix things." said Wally.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter then a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Said Robin sarcastically.

"Dude, harsh!"

"And inaccurate, I have a heart; carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing," said Red Tornado from across the room.

Robin laughed nervously, "Right, sorry, I'll strive to be more… accurate."

"and more respectful." said Aqualad, slinging an arm around Robins shoulders.

Red Tornado finally left and Meg'ann turned back to the team.

"Speedy was so wrong." Said Wally, walking out with Robin and Aqualad.

"This team thing-" started Robin.

"-might just work out" finished Aqualad.

Superboy was following them out but turned around to face Meg'ann.

"Sorry." Superboy said simply, before turning away and walking away. Meg'ann smiled to herself and didn't notice Sakura come up behind her and poke her in the ribs, smiling with her.

* * *

**At the watchtower**

"Recognised: Batman 02, Red Tornado 16." The monotone voice rang out as bot the said heroes emerged from the teleporter and walked into the meeting room, taking a seat at the large table at which many other heroes were gathered around.

"Okay, everyone, we're here to discuss the new Young Justice team." Announced Superman, who was standing, but then sat down next to Batman.

"So far they have shown some potential in their recent mission, but the team needs to work on a lot of thngs, including their trust in one another." said Red Tornado.

"Especially with the fact that the team has only recently been formed, has two brand new members, one of whom has emerged with a very suspicious background." said Flash.

"How will they react when they meet her?" asked Green Arrow, obviously hinting to someone.

"That may be an issue in the future, but for now, we must focus on the team as it is." said Martian Manhunter.

"Agreed, and the new member, Sakura was it? She seems... knowledgeable of the activeties of the criminal world, does she not?" asked Aquaman.

"Didn't you say that she said something about being hired for 'jobs'? She couldve been a hired assasin for all we know. Are you sure it's a good idea to have her on the team?" asked a Green Lantern.

Multiple concerns and questions rose from the group of heroes, but they were silenced by Batman, who hadn't said a word so far, raising his hand.

"I know she has an mysterious background, and has yet to have her real identity found, but she claims to have lost her memories since before around a year ago. She has demonstrated the skills necessary to be on the team and could possibly provide intel on these 'jobs' she's asked to do, she could be helpful to the league in locating corrupt organizations. For this information, as long as we keep an eye on her, I think that keeping her on the team is a good idea."

Everyone was silent, thinking about what Batman had said.

"Also, seeing as she is a meta-human, perhaps it is our fault for her reliance on these paid jobs she does as an income. She's been wondering around the streets for a year now; we should've noticed her, perhaps if we had intervened earlier, she wouldn't have had to resort to seeking that specific type of employment." added Red Tornado.

"I think it would be a good idea to keep her on the team, for now atleast. Batman is right though, we should try to get some info out of her, knowing who employs hired assasins will help in rooting out corruption." agreed Superman.

Batman nodded, "Well then, it's decided, she gets to stay."

* * *

I was a little unsure about wether or not I should include the last scene in this chapter or wait till later, but I think it was important for the league to review the team early on in the story, or there'd be too much against them with the whole 'they blew up a factory' thing.

I don't know if the next chapter should be original content, or if it should just be the Santa-Prisca mission. I'm writing both of the chapters simultaneously, but I think it'd be better for me to just work on the one that will be the next chapter, but I'm not sure which one to use! Please give your thoughts in a review, and any other story ideas would be appreciated. Even though I have a vague story outline right now, I'm running out of ideas for each individual chapter. If you have anything you'd like to see or happen in this story, as long as it doesn't affect the plot as a whole, I'd be very grateful if you'd tell me in a review!

I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to write! (BTW with the A/N included, this chapter is over 10,000 words :D That makes this story over 30,000 words in total! And my english teacher said that I didn't write enough in my essays XP)

~SakuraTenshi out!~


End file.
